The Demon's Daughter
by Mixmatched
Summary: Laurel has never known her real parents. She's going through a tough time when a certain shinigami takes her to her real father. She is overjoyed to be around her dad but soon, part of her past rears its ugly head. Ciel X OC (ON HAITUS)
1. Time Traveling With A Cross Dresser

"Laurel! If you don't wake the fuck up, I _will_ make you!" I awoke to the sound of my brother pounding on my door. I jumped out of my bed, rolling my eyes, and opened my door.

"Would you like to continue yelling, Liam?" I looked at my older brother as his lips formed a tight line.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if you woke up when your alarm went off," he said, gesturing to the alarm clock, which was currently playing a song by Florence + The Machine. "No one wants to hear your disturbing music."

"It's not disturbing, it has a story. At least it's not the shit that you listen to," I hissed, referring to the rap music that typically raped my ears when he played music.

"Whatever, just get dressed, Ellie is driving you today. Be ready in twenty minutes," Liam rolled his eyes at me and walked down the hallway, where his bitch was waiting for him. Ellie smirked and kissed him.

I slammed my door and started digging in my dresser for clothes. I came up with a pair of black jeans and a black shirt for the band Sleeping With Sirens. I quickly threw the clothes on and pulled on my black Converse shoes. I moved to the mirror and brushed my black hair, sweeping my bangs across the right side of my face. If you can't tell what my favorite color is, it's black. Shocker.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I liked my face, everything except my eyes. I hated my eyes. They were red. A dark, muddy, rusted red. My hair was black, the darkest black could possibly be, and stick-straight. I was pale, but I liked that. Pale, thin, and tall. I was eighteen and stood at five foot nine inches.

I turned to my desk, where my homework sat abandoned and incomplete. I shoved the books and papers into my bookbag and exited my room, grabbing the duffel that contained everything I needed for when I slept over at my best friend's house that night. I walked down the stairs and into the small kitchen to get something to eat before going to the hellhole known as school. Liam and Ellie were in there, making out.

I wrinkled my face in disgust. "Um... do you not see the food surrounding you? Do you really need to become cannibals?" The two broke apart and Ellie gave the death stare.

"Are you ready, brat?" Ellie sneered as she took in my appearance. "Can't you look like a normal person for once in your life?"

"Maybe I don't want to be the brainless idiot that everyone calls normal," I said, looking at her fake blonde hair, her fake chest, her fake nails. Everything about her was fake, including her supposed love for my brother.

"Whatever, Laurel, just get in the car," Ellie rolled her blue eyes at me as she spoke.

"Gladly," I said under my breath as I walked out of the kitchen, my appetite gone.

I sat in the small Toyota car for ten minutes and Ellie still hadn't come outside. I sighed, annoyed._ "Screw this, I'm walking,"_ I thought as I climbed out and slammed the door. The school was only eleven miles away. I put my bookbag on my shoulders, the straps digging into my skin from the weight of the books, not to mention the other various crap that lived in my bookbag.

I started walking, turning right at the end of my road.

"Hey! Hey, you! The one in black!"

I turned to see who was yelling. It was a girl, standing about fifteen feet away from me. I noticed the lack of curves and breasts. No, it was a dude in drag. The first thing I noticed after his gender was the long,_ very _long, red hair. He stared at me through red glasses with piercing green eyes as he smiled and I saw he had extremely pointy teeth. He wore black pants and a white long-sleeved shirt under a black vest. A long red coat hung from the crook of his elbows.

"Yes, you, girl. Come here," He said in a high voice, motioning for me to come closer.

"No, thanks. I'm good." I took a step away from him.

"Wouldn't you like to know about your real parents?" He tilted his head at me.

My mouth fell open slightly. "Who are you? How do you know about that?" Only my brother, best friend, and I knew that I wasn't related to my family.

"My name is Grell Sutcliff. I am a shinigami," the drag queen smirked. I raised a skeptical eyebrow. He was a death god? "I know your real father."

"Who is he? Where is he? Can I meet him?" I looked at Grell and prayed that he wasn't my father. And I'm an atheist!

Grell walked closer to me. "You look so much like my dear, sweet Bassie," he fell into a melodramatic pose and began crying loudly.

I stared at him. "So, can you take me to him?"

Grell stopped crying and smiled, his sharp teeth looking even more menacing now that they were closer to my face. "Of course I can," he said, grabbing my hand, as he started walking.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to free my hand.

"Well, I have to take you through the portal. _You_ can't walk through it," Grell pulled me into the woods and approached a few trees.

He let go of my hand as a chainsaw suddenly appeared in his hands. The chainsaw turned on and he began cutting a tree. It looked as if he was writing something but it was hard to tell, considering he wasn't leaving a mark on the tree, despite the noise of chainsaw connecting with wood.

Grell must have decided he was finished because the chainsaw vanished again. He turned to me. "Ready?"

"Uh... where are we going?"

"Well, you see, if you want to see your dad, we will have to go to a different time period."

I looked at him, very confused. "And why would that be?"

"Listen, little girl, we don't have time for this," he said, irritated, as he grabbed my hand again.

I looked at the tree he had cut, which I now saw had numbers carved in it. Next to it was a black hole. A real, never-ending black hole.

"Here we go," the cross-dresser smiled darkly as he stepped into the black hole, pulling me in with him. "Don't let go."

I instantly had the sensation of falling. It didn't bother me. What concerned me was that I had no idea what we would land on.

My feet hit the ground. Spasms of pain shot through my body and the air left my lungs. I fell to my knees, releasing Grell's hand and dropping my duffel bag, and struggled to catch my breath. Coughing and wheezing, I stood and saw that I was standing in a different forest. I looked at the shinigami. He stared at me, obviously bored, and I noticed that he was perfectly fine. "Are you ready?"

"Where are we?" I looked around me, nothing but trees.

"Outskirts of London, England, 1892," Grell answered while observing his fingernails. "Now, let's go see my Bassie. I haven't seen him in so long!" He put his hands over his heart and sighed.

"Is this 'Bassie' perso-"

"Oh, look! There he is!" He cut me off and pointed to a man that had just emerged from a mansion. Grell started running toward him. "Oh, Bassie!"

The man turned and looked at Grell. He smirked. "Hello, Grell. I haven't seen you in a while." I stared at him. He had black hair, some of which fell in his face, that looked just like mine. He was pale, close to white, tall, probably over six feet, and thin. He wore black pants, a white long-sleeved shirt, a black vest, and a black tailcoat. He looked just like me. Even the eyes. The same dark, rusted red.

"I brought someone for you to meet," Grell said. The man furrowed his brow slightly, the same thing I do when I'm confused. This man was definitely related to me. I took a few steps and stood in the garden that I assumed was the back yard.

I must have looked ridiculous. A teenage girl wearing pants and a t-shirt in a time when all women wore heavy dresses, carrying a duffel bag and a bookbag. Not to mention the fact that I looked just like him. My eyes fell to the ground, my cheeks feeling a little warm.

I suddenly felt arms around me. I dropped my duffel bag as I was pulled into a hug. My mouth fell open and my eyes widened. "Evelyn," the man said.

"My name is Laurel," I corrected him. The man let go of me and chuckled.

"I should have known you wouldn't have the same name," the man smiled kindly at me.

"Who are you?" I had a suspicion (if you could call it that) that this man was my father but I didn't want to look stupid.

He bowed. "Sebastian Michaelis, butler of Phantomhive manor," he said and looked at me. My dad was a butler. I gave him a small nod and bent down to pick up my duffel bag. "You have the birthmark," he said as I stood, referring to the star on my arm. "You are my Evelyn."

"Didn't I already tell you my name is Laurel," I corrected him for the second time as Sebastian hugged me again.

"I haven't seen you since you were just a baby," he whispered. "Before she took you away." He let me go.

"Who?"

"Your mother," he growled and I saw his eyes flash pink for a second.

"So, you're my dad, aren't you?" I looked at him.

"Yes," he said and I pulled him into a hug. Finally, my_ real_ dad! I knew I had been left on my fake parents' doorstep when I was a baby. How couldn't I? They always reminded me. Liam was always treated better than me. I felt a few tears run down my face.

"Laurel? Are you alright?" My dad looked down at me, confused.

"I'm fine. I'm just really happy," I said softly as I wiped my eyes.


	2. The Eyepatch Boy

**Okay... so this is the second chapter of my first fanfiction story. I would have put an author's note in the ****_first_**** chapter, but I know absolutely nothing about the publishing process on this site.**

**Thank you, EveLetter for being my first reviewer. **

**Anyways**_**,**_** second chapter. Hope you all like it. Please review, so I know I'm doing something right.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

"Just follow me," my dad said as he led me through the long, confusing hallways until we reached a room with large, double doors. He knocked once.

"Come in," I heard a cold voice say inside the room. The butler opened the door and immediately walked to the large desk facing the doors. I stayed close to the door and leaned against the wall, nervous about meeting the young Earl that my father served.

A teenager, maybe a few years younger than me, looked at my dad from where he sat behind the desk. "Yes, Sebastian?"

"I came to ask if you would allow someone I know to stay here at the manor, my lord."

I saw the boy raise an eyebrow at his butler. "And who might that be?"

My dad turned to me. "Laurel," he motioned for me to come stand with him with his gloved hand. I sighed and joined my dad at the desk. "This is Laurel, my daughter."

Earl Phantomhive stood. The first thing I noticed were his eyes, well his _eye_. The right eye was covered by a large, black eyepatch. His left eye, which was now glaring at me, was the same red as my father's and mine. The boy had dark blue-gray hair, which covered his eyepatch (poorly). He stood about two inches shorter than me and I saw that he was slightly muscular. He wore blue pants and a white long sleeved shirt, a jacket sat abandoned on his chair. He looked at me as if I had two heads. "Why is she wearing _pants_?"

I let out a soft chuckle and my dad glanced sideways at me. "Where I come from, women can dress the same as men," I smirked as the Earl looked dumbfounded by my answer.

"Where are you from?" The teenager asked, looking at my clothes with curiosity. My father looked at me, waiting for my answer, since I hadn't told him yet.

"The year 2013," I said, staring into the Earl red eye. His eye widened slightly. I looked at the butler to see a smirk on his face. I rolled my shoulders, my bookbag was really starting to hurt my shoulders.

"How is _she _your daughter?" The boy tore his eye from me to glare at my dad.

He sighed. "A very long, confusing tale," he said, looking at his master. I slid my bookbag off shoulders, causing the two men to stare at me again as it hit the floor with a loud **_thunk._**

"Show her to a room, Sebastian," the teenager waved his arm in a shooing motion. What an asshole.

"Yes, my lord," my dad picked up my bookbag and walked me to the door. We left the room and I followed my dad through the hallways.

"He has the same eyes as us," I whispered. My father chuckled.

"Yes, Young Master has red eyes, like you and I," he glanced back at me. "May I ask what is in this?" He held up my bookbag.

"Textbooks, homework, school stuff," I answered, shrugging. We stopped in front of a door. "I was walking to school when Grell brought me here."

My dad nodded slightly, opening the door. We stepped inside. The first thing I saw when I stepped inside was the bed. It was a large canopy bed. It was pink. I shuddered slightly. The rest of the room was okay. A large window stood facing the door, a chair near the bed, a nightstand, a vanity with a large mirror next to the closet.

I threw my duffel bag on the bed, while my bookbag was gently placed to it. "Would you like help unpacking?"

"Um... sure," I said and unzipped my duffel bag. I picked it up and flipped it over, so that everything fell out onto the bed. My dad frowned at me.

"Was that necessary?" He looked at the crumpled mess of clothes and toiletries that fell out.

"Yes," I said and began digging in the pile. "What time is it?"

My dad sighed and pulled out a pocket watch. "Nine o'clock in the morning," he said, returning it to his pocket. He helped me sort out my things.

"Where can I put my clothes?" I held up the three outfits I had packed for my friend's house.

My dad took the clothes and hung them in the closet. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must return to my duties," he said as hugged me. "You are free to explore the manor."

"Thanks, Dad," I smiled at him. He smiled back at me before leaving, closing the door behind him.

I decided to take a walk, trying to memorize the way back to my room.

I somehow made it to the garden that I had seen when I first arrived. I slipped out the door and down the stone steps. There were perfectly manicured trees and bushes around stone walkways. I stepped onto one path and found white roses. Lots of white roses. I bent down and sniffed one.

"Why are you here?" I jumped at the voice and turned to see the blue-haired Earl, sitting on bench.

"My dad said I could walk around," I said, crossing my arms. The teenager stood, his face serious.

"I mean, why are you in the eighteen hundreds?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Grell just... brought me here," I sighed, gesturing toward the forest I had emerged from just an hour and a half ago.

"_Grell_ brought you here?" I nodded. "It was probably just so he could get a 'thank you' from Sebastian." The boy shrugged as he spoke.

"How did you lose your eye?" I glanced at his black eyepatch.

The Earl raised a hand to his right eye and chuckled. "So you don't know," he sighed, lowering his hand and closing his eye.

"I don't know what?" I looked at him as he sat back down.

"I'll have Sebastian tell you later," he said, ignoring my question. I rolled my eyes, annoyed. "Your name is Laurel, correct? I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

"Can I just call you Ciel?" The teenager nodded. "Well, nice to meet you, Ciel," I grinned and stuck out my hand.

Ciel shook my hand, smiling slightly as he let go.

My dad suddenly appeared by the roses. He bowed, his hand over his heart. "Someone has just arrived to see you, my lord."

Ciel nodded and flashed me a small smile. "I must leave, you may continue wandering the garden, Laurel." The boy and my dad turned and vanished behind bushes.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I planned on uploading this two days ago, but of course my best friend, Writer's Block, has found me again. I know this chapter is _ridiculously _short but I just had no idea how to continue. *sigh* I hate it when I know where I want to go with a story and just have no idea how to get there. Does that happen to anyone else?**

**Well, I'm going to go start chapter three, so, BYE PEOPLES! **


	3. The Dare-Devil Servants

**Woo! Chapter three! Hopefully up much sooner than chapter two... **

**Thank you, MysteriouslyMe978 for reviewing!**

**Well, I've run out of things to say...**

* * *

I collapsed on my bed, utterly exhausted. I had been on my feet for the past three hours, trying to find every crack and corner in the Phantomhive manor. I was sweating, seeing as it was June and there were no air conditioners, and my jeans stuck uncomfortably to my legs. I pushed my choppy bangs off of my forehead and let out my breath. I raised my head and saw my iPod sitting on the bed. I picked it up, scrolling through my music before choosing a song. I let my hand fall as I heard the familiar guitar and drums and started singing along with the man.

"_We're bred to kill, but I can't speak for myself. The machine sucks you in and spits you out, but I can't speak for myself_," I sang, not noticing my dad standing in the doorway.

"Laurel," the six foot man said, walking toward me. "Lunch is served."

I heard the butler's voice and jumped. "Shit, Dad! You scared me." I glared into his red eyes with my own as I sat up. "Give a girl a warning."

"My apologies, I came to inform you that it is time to eat," my dad chuckled.

I groaned, my stomach growling at me. "I'm too tired to move," I whined, rolling away from the man. The next thing I knew, I was screaming as I was lifted in the air. I fell against my father's chest. "Didn't I tell you to warn me before you did something spontaneous?"

"If I were to warn you, it would no longer be spontaneous," he said as he walked out of my room, away from my nice, warm, welcoming bed. He carried me down the wide staircase.

"AHH!" I raised my head to see who had screamed. My eyes instantly found the girl. It wasn't because of what she was wearing or how she looked, it was because of the precarious position she was in atop a chair. She stood, one high-heeled foot on the chair and the other placed on a shelf in front of her. Her arms were raised above her as she desperately tried to reach the china dishes on a high shelf. I could see the back of her blue and white dress and the magenta hair.

My father put me on my feet and wrapped his arms around her middle, lifting her, before setting her on the ground. I walked over to the two of them and easily reached the dishes she had been trying to get.

"Mey-rin, you need to be more careful," my father glanced at the short woman with magenta hair. I looked at her. Her face was tomato red and she was sweating. Her two index fingers nervously tapped together and I thought she was looking at the ground, since her head was tilted downward. I couldn't see her eyes because of the thick-lensed spectacles resting on her nose.

"Th-thank you, Sebastian," the woman squeaked, her blush increasing.

"Um... do you need these?" I asked softly, referring to the stack of plates.

"I'll take those," my father said, taking the plates and glaring at the woman coldly. "Mey-rin, return the chair and get back to your duties."

I furrowed my brow. Why was my dad being so mean?

"Dad?" I glanced at the woman then back at my dad.

He sighed. "Let's go, Laurel. Young Master is waiting and I can hear your stomach." He turned away from Mey-rin and walked into another room, me following closely behind.

The first thing I saw when I walked into the dining room was the long table, covered in a crisp, white tablecloth. It looked like it could seat fifty people instead of four. The next thing I noticed was that there were only two chairs at the two ends of the table. I stopped and saw Ciel in one chair. My dad stood behind the other chair and pulled it out. Ciel looked at me. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Laurel, come and sit," my dad gestured to the chair in front of him.

"Aren't my dad and Mey-rin going to eat with us?" I stared at the two men.

"Servants don't eat with the family and guests," Ciel stated simply. "Now, please, sit down," he gestured to the chair the same way my dad had.

I sighed and sat down. The butler pushed in my chair and went to stand behind Ciel's chair.

I didn't pay attention as my dad announced what was for lunch. He sat a plate in front of Ciel and then me.

I stared at it. Usually, this would be the time when Liam and Ellie would force me to pray with them. "Do you pray before you eat here?"

Ciel immediately looked at me. "We do not," he said, picking up his fork and using it to place food in his mouth.

"Yay!" I felt a grin stretch across my face. I felt my face get red as the two men stared at me. "Sorry, my brother and his girlfriend forced me to pray, even though I don't believe in God and the devil and heaven and hell and all that," I explained and started feeding my starving stomach. I watched as the two shared a look and smile, obviously amused by what I just said. "Okay, what am I missing here?"

"I told you, Sebastian would explain everything tonight," the blue-haired boy said, brushing off my question.

* * *

"LOOK OUT!"

My head snapped toward the doorway as flames erupted from it. My eyes widened as I looked at the orange flames making its way toward me. "SHIT! FIRE!" As soon as the fire had come, it was gone and a man had emerged from the room.

He was tall, about the same height as me, and wore a chef's outfit. My eyes drifted to the top of his head, where a large blonde afro sat. He was covered in sweat and soot and the stubble adorned his chin and the edge of his cheeks. A lit cigarette dangled from his lips and he threw a large gun-look-a-like on his shoulders. He scratched the back of his neck. "Uh... hi. My name's Bard, the cook," he said, holding out his hand. "I was just cooking."

"With a flamethrower?" I asked, shaking his hand. The cook nodded. "YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME! WHY WOULD YOU COOK WITH A FUCKING FLAMETHROWER?"

"AHH!" The cook screamed as I slapped him in the face. "God, you're just like Sebastian, you look just like him too," the blonde clutched his cheek.

"Well, I should, I _am_ his daughter after all," I chuckled.

"Why is everyone yelling?" My dad appeared next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Laurel?"

"He made me think he set the manor on fire and then I smacked him for scaring me," I summarized.

"You smacked him?" My father chuckled. "Well, Bard, I hoped you learned your lesson. My daughter has my temper, hers may even be worse."

"Sorry, Bard, but if you make me mad, I'm not afraid to use my fists," I smiled at him. "I have put someone in the hospital before."

The butler chuckled again. "Bard, clean up the kitchen. Laurel, Young Master would like to see you," he said as the two of us started walking down the hall.

* * *

"Ciel," I called as I knocked on the door. My dad had left me, running off to scold Mey-rin.

"Come in, Laurel," I heard Ciel say softly. I opened the door and closed it behind me. He stood as I entered.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," he said, walking toward me. He stopped four feet away from me, his eye trained on the floor.

"Ciel, what's wrong?" I closed the gap between us, my hand reaching to pull his chin up. I could be a complete bitch that no one would dare approach or the sweetest person in the universe. I'm fucking complicated, but I'm a girl so...

"What do you think you're doing?" Ciel looked into my red eyes, shocked at what I had just done.

"What's wrong?" I said softly, looking in his eye that held the slightest hint of sorrow.

"Unhand me," Ciel said defiantly as he tried to jerk away from my grasp.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," I shot back at him, now holding his face in my two hands. I saw the sorrow grow.

The teenager sighed. "It's been six years and I can't forget," he looked down, his eyelashes hitting his cheeks.

"What happened?" I let him go, my hands falling to my side.

"I don't want to talk about it," he turned his back to me.

"Why not?" I placed my hand delicately on his white-clothed shoulder.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" He shrugged my hand off of his shoulder and walked back to his desk.

"You don't have to keep it bottled up. It'll destroy your mind. I know," I said the last part softly, but I assumed he had heard me because he turned back around. I saw that sorrow had filled his red eye.

"I can't talk about it. No one understands," he fell into his chair and rested his elbows on his knees, holding his head between his palms.

"You may think that, but even if no one has gone through the exact same thing, people will have still gone through part of it," I said kindly. "And just so you know, I'm speaking from experience."

"Just... just get out."

"What?"

"Just get out. GET OUT! NOW!" He yelled at me, pointing at the door, not looking at me.

I looked at the visible blue-gray hair and turned, leaving the room, the only noise was the door closing.

* * *

(Ciel's POV)

I couldn't believe I just did that. She was the only person who had ever tried to help me. Not even Elizabeth had tried, she just wanted to believe nothing had happened.

Ciel, you're an idiot.

A tear fell to the floor, smacking the hard wood.

A complete dunce.

Another tear fell. I hadn't thought about that in such a long time. Why had Laurel's arrival brought it back up? Maybe it was because I had never considered that Sebastian could be a parent.

I heard a knock on the door. "My lord?"

I sighed. "Come in, Sebastian," I said, wiping my face on my sleeve.

My butler entered and walked to my desk. "Would you care to explain why my daughter is currently crying in her room?"

I took my head out of my hands and looked at the demon. "I yelled at her," I tried as hard as I could to keep my voice steady, but it cracked.

"And you did that why?" The demon's voice was ice cold.

"She just tried to help me and I yelled at her," I looked into his eyes. "She's doing something to me, Sebastian. I don't know what, but she's messing with my head."

* * *

(Laurel's POV)

"_Born from dark water, daughter of the rain and snow. Cause it's burning through the bloodline, it's cutting down the family tree_."

I was singing to the calming voice of Florence Welch two hours after I had stopped crying. I lie on my bed in my pajamas, consisting of black shorts and a white tank top, even though it was only four in the afternoon. I didn't feel like doing anything else today, I was exhausted and Ciel had both pissed me off and made me sad.

"You have a good voice."

I jumped at the voice. "Why are you here, Ciel?" I asked, sitting up and wrapping my arms around my legs.

"I came to apologize," he sat on the edge of the bed as I paused the music.

* * *

**YAY! I finished in... a lot of hours, I have no idea how many. TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS!? Consider it my present for having chapter two be so crappy. Don't expect a new one every day though. I don't think I could do that.**

**This probably would have been up a few hours ago, but I kinda got a little side-tracked. I watched some Vampire Knight. And. I. LOVE IT! **

**So, I made Laurel a singer! :D Like me. Most of you probably won't know a lot of the songs that I put in this, because I listen to really weird music. But maybe I'll make some of you fall in love with a few songs. The first song Laurel sang is 'A Toast To Bad Taste' by Far-Less. I absolutely LOVE that song. Not many people know about it. The second song is 'Landscape' by Florence + The Machine (my favorite band). I really love them.**

**The part with Ciel and Laurel and the yelling, all I could think about when I wrote that part was 'Hardest Of Hearts' by *drumroll* Florence + The Machine. If you listen to that song, I think you'll understand.**

**I have a question for all the writers: When you guys are typing and you have to say something about Ciel's eye, do you accidently hit the 's' before you can stop yourself? Happens to me every single time. I know he one eye but my fingers apparently don't.**

**Okay, I'll leave you guys alone now. HAVE A BEAUTIFUL DAY! Please review! BYE! **


	4. Story Time

"Laurel, I'm so sorry I yelled at you," Ciel's voice sounded strangled, like he was about to cry. I crawled across the bed and sat next to him.

"It's okay, Ciel," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "I know that you went through something terrible. I may never know what that is, but I'm still here for you. I can be the shoulder that you cry on."

I heard Ciel swallow as he looked up at me. "Thanks, Laurel," he said, standing up. My hand fell beside me. He walked out of my room, closing the door behind him.

I sighed. I returned to my iPod and continued listening to music, only being able to think about what Ciel had been through. I just hoped it wasn't too bad.

* * *

"Laurel," a voice shook me awake. "Laurel, please wake up."

"Huh... what?" I opened my red eyes and saw my father in front me. "Hey, Dad. What do you need?" I yawned.

"The Young Master has just eaten dinner and you would not wake," he sat down on the bed. "I was ordered to tell you everything tonight."

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Sorry, I like my sleep."

"Would you like for me to explain how you were placed in a different time period?" He looked at me as I nodded.

* * *

*Flashback*

(Sebastian's POV)

"Mary? Are you alright?" Her head snapped toward me at my words. She jumped up and rushed as far away from me.

"Stay away from me, demon!" She clutched her stomach. "The child of a demon, disgusting."

I ignored her insult at our unborn child. "How did you find out?" I never received an answer as she crawled into bed, throwing the blanket over her head.

* * *

"It's a girl!" The newly bundled baby was in my arms. I looked at her eyes as she stared up at me. They were the darkest red. She had the slightest amount of black hair on her head and she was so pale. I may have thought that she was ill if she didn't look just like me. "What should we name her, Mary?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Evelyn," she said as she fell asleep. I kissed Evelyn's forehead and laid her down.

"My sweet Evelyn," I whispered as I looked out the window. The sun was rising. I sighed and left the small home. Time to make the announcement.

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE, MARY!" She sat on the bed, a smug look on her face.

"She's gone," Mary looked into my eyes and laughed.

"WHERE IS SHE!"

"I'll never tell you. You don't get to raise her," she continued to laugh.

"TELL ME!"

"I'd rather die," she narrowed her eyes.

I screamed and stomped over to her, my face inches from hers. "Fine," she widened her eyes as I brought my mouth to hers and ate her soul.

* * *

*Present*

(Laurel's POV)

"I later found out that your mother had contacted a shinigami. She had given you to them to take somewhere far from me," his head tilted downward slightly.

I looked at the man in shock. "You're a demon? So does that mean..."

"Yes, you are a demon. But you are only a half-breed."

"What's the difference?"

"Well, for one, you don't eat souls," he took his glove off with his teeth. "So you can't make contracts." He showed me the back of his right hand, where a star in a circle of diamonds sat, tattooed into his skin.

"What is that?"

"My mark, meaning I am currently in a contract," my dad put the glove back on.

"With who?" I looked at my dad and my eyes widened. "Ciel? It's Ciel, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I can't eat his soul, so don't worry," he nodded.

"Is Ciel a demon too?"

He sighed. "Yes, Young Master has been a demon for almost three years."

Suddenly, a piece of forgotten information popped into my head. "Wait a second. Why should I believe you? I'm an atheist. How do I know you're not just talking shit," I said, standing.

"I don't 'talk shit' as you put it. You came here with a death god. You accepted Grell and suddenly appearing in 1892, but you can't accept that Young Master and I and even yourself are demons?" I ignored the man and ran out off my room.

I pounded my fists on the door of Ciel's office. I didn't wait for an answer before I threw the door open and stomped into the room. "Ciel Phantomhive!" The boy jumped out of his chair, his eye wide as he stared at me.

"Sebastian told you, didn't he?" I didn't answer, instead I walked up to him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling his face close to mine. I reached up with my other hand and quickly pulled the black eyepatch off of his face. I gasped. Ciel stared at me with two eyes, his left red, his right a reddish, pink color. I stared at his eye, at the mark, my dad's mark, in the center of his eye.

"He was telling the truth," I said and my head fell to Ciel's shoulder. "My beliefs were all wrong."

"Laurel!" I heard my dad in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Dad," I whispered as I stared at the floor.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I think you should go lay back down," the butler said softly.

I raised my head from Ciel's shoulder and left the room with my father.

* * *

(Ciel's POV)

I was walking to my bedroom when I heard Laurel's voice.

"_And it finds me, the fight inside is coursing through my veins. And it's raging, the fight inside is breaking me again_." I stopped and stood by her door, listening to the depressing words.

I sat on the floor and leaned against the wall as she continued to sing.

* * *

(Laurel's POV)

I awoke the next morning before the sun. I reached over to the nightstand and checked the time on my iPod. 4:43 a.m. I groaned and rolled over. The events of last night came back to me and I was suddenly wide awake. I threw the blanket off of me and got to my feet.

I shuffled to the closet, pulling out some jeans and a white tank top. I put the clothes on and decided to sneak around the manor to see the garden. I opened the door.

"Ciel?" The body was curled up in a ball by my door. The blue-haired lump groaned and squirmed slightly as I put a hand on Ciel's shoulder. "Ciel."

"Huh?" The boy opened his red eye slowly. "Laurel?" His eye widened. "Sorry. I was just... listening to you last night."

"You heard me singing?" I helped Ciel to his feet.

He nodded. "I really liked it," he let go of my hand. "Do you know the time?"

I pulled my iPod out of my pocket. "4:55," I said, slipping the small electronic back into my pocket.

"What are you two doing up?" Ciel and I turned to face the six foot man.

* * *

**Okay, so hello everyone! What did you think? I know that this chapter is all over the place (AND IT'S SHORT!) but I really just wanted to explain how Laurel ended up in the future. If anyone is confused, don't hesitate to ask, I will (hopefully) clear up any confusion.**

**Paxloria wrote a review and I was very happy that they picked up on the fact that I had said that only Liam and Laurel's best friend knew that she was adopted. (hint hint- foreshadowing) Congratulations, you are a smart one. *hands gold star***

**Thank you, Souronella, Paxloria, and MysteriouslyMe978 for reviewing!**

**The song that Laurel was singing is 'Nothing And Everything' by Red.**

**The next chapter will be coming soon! Please review and tell me if you liked it!**


	5. Touring The Garden At Dawn

My father stared at the two of us. "Ciel was sleeping by my door," I said, grabbing the half-awake boy and presenting him to his butler.

"Oh, yes, just _give _to the demon," Ciel said sarcastically. I let go of his arm.

"I think you can defend yourself," I retorted, lightly punching his arm.

"Why were you sleeping in the hall, Young Master?" My dad looked down at the two of us.

"No reason," he answered.

"Ciel and I are going for a walk. Bye, Dad," I slightly pushed Ciel toward the garden.

* * *

We arrived at the entrance of the garden. Ciel had guided me expertly through the halls, we hadn't gotten lost once (a first for me) and had only spent ten minutes walking.

"Why are we here?" Ciel looked at me, questioning my motives for wanting to be in the garden so early in the morning.

"I like gardens and darkness, I thought it would be the perfect combination," I shrugged, looking into the twisting labyrinth, barely able to see the winding path. The boy sighed and followed my gaze.

"Would you like a tour?" I nodded. "Let's go," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the garden.

* * *

Ciel and I sat on the stone bench, watching the sun rise above the white roses. "Ciel, who takes care of all this?"

"Sebastian, after Finny destroys it," he looked at the roses and the trees.

"And Finny is...?"

"The gardener. He doesn't do a very good job."

"Well, the garden is beautiful," I said, resting my head in my left palm and looking at Ciel, who sat on my right.

"Laurel, what are those?" He pointed at my wrist. I looked down at it and quickly tried to hide my hands. I had forgotten about my scars. Ciel saw what I trying to do and grabbed my right hand, bringing my wrist closer to his face. "What are these?"

"Nothing," I lied, trying to yank my arm out of the boy grasp, but he merely held it tighter. "Let me go."

"If they're nothing, then you wouldn't mind me looking at them," he said, examining my wrist.

"Fine, they're scars," I sighed, yanking my arm again.

"Who gave you these scars?" He ran one finger delicately across a vertical scar.

"I did." Ciel released my arm and I pulled it back to me.

"Why?"

"Because I was going through a really rough time," I answered, looking from him.

"So you thought injuring yourself was the solution?" Ciel asked softly.

"Everyone wanted me dead, anyway," I looked at the stone path, afraid that I was going to burst into tears. I didn't feel like crying twice in less than twenty four hours.

I flinched as I felt Ciel's hand on my shoulder. "Why would anyone want you to be dead?"

The tears threatened to spill as I remembered the taunting and shunning and glares. I quickly stood, shaking Ciel's hand off of me and ran toward the manor.

* * *

(Ciel's POV)

I stood as I watched her go.

"LAUREL!" I chased her to the stairs that led to the porch. I reached out and latched onto her.

"Get off of me," she said, her voice wavering.

"Tell me what happened," I placed both of my hands on her shoulders.

"You won't tell me what happened to you, so why should to I tell you?" Laurel looked up at me, tears brimming her angry red eyes.

I sighed. "If I tell you, will you tell me?" I waited for her answer as I dropped my hands to my sides.

"Okay," she said, wiping her eyes.

* * *

"Bye, Ciel," Laurel looked at me and smiled before she closed her bedroom door.

I wanted to run to find Sebastian and tell him exactly what Laurel had just told me, but she begged me not to.

I had told her everything about my past, my parents, the cult, everything. And she, in turn, had told my everything about her past, and she had been through quite a lot.

I thought about what she had told me as I walked to my office. How could she still be so happy, after everything? I had simply let the hate take me over after the fire and she had been through so much more.

I sighed, knowing I would probably never know the answer and sat in my chair, looking at the various papers scattered on my desk. "This is going to take a while."

* * *

(Sebastian's POV)

I found Ciel with his face on his desk. "Young Master?" The boy didn't raise his head.

"So... much... damn... work," he groaned and I chuckled.

"You should not use such language," I scolded. Ciel raised his head and stood.

"Sebastian, do you worry about your daughter?"

I furrowed my brow slightly. "Of course I do," I answered, looking at my master, puzzled.

He sighed, but said no more. "Where is Laurel?"

"She insisted on cooking. She says she enjoys it," I said.

"Thank you, Sebastian," he said and left the room.

* * *

(Laurel's POV)

"Your name is Laurel, right?" I jumped at the voice and turned around. It was Bard, soot free, lacking an afro, and he didn't smell like fire today.

"Uh... yeah," I said and glanced back at the simmering pot.

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking," I said, moving so that he could see the pot behind me.

Bard gave a quick nod. "So, uh... sorry about yesterday," he said, scratching his neck.

I laughed. "Is your face okay?"

Bard frowned and touched his face. "You know, you don't hit that hard," he stated.

"And that's why your cheek was bright red and there were tears in your eyes afterward?"

The cook blushed. "Just like Sebastian," he muttered.

"In case you didn't notice, I'm not exactly like my father. I'm not sophisticated, I curse, and I don't have a 'Master'," I said, trying to fake a British accent.

Bard laughed at my bad impersonation. "I take it back, you're a _little bit_ different from Sebastian."

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. I turned back to my soup.

"Laurel? Are you in here?" Ciel walked into the kitchen and glanced from Bard to me. "Sebastian said that you were cooking."

"Oh, yeah, I am. I'm making vegetable beef soup," I gestured to the pot and tasted it. "Which is done. WHO WANTS TO EAT!?"

Ciel looked at me strangely and Bard started laughing. "You are definitely not like Sebastian," Bard said as he began pulling out bowls that I assumed he, Mey-rin, the gardener and (perhaps) my father used when they ate.

"Why are you getting seven bowls?" I asked, mentally counting the number of people in the manor.

"You yelled about the food, everyone's going to run in here," the cook explained.

"But I thought there were only six people here," I looked at the two.

"There is you, me, Sebastian, Bard, Mey-rin, Finnian, and Tanaka," Ciel answered, counting off on his fingers.

"We heard there was food!" I recognized the high-pitched voice as Mey-rin. I looked at the two men behind her as she spoke. One was a blonde, his blue eyes wide and a smile on his lips. A straw sunhat sat on his back, held there by the cords around the boy's throat. There was dirt on his white shirt and I assumed that he was the gardener, Finny. The other man was short and elderly, his hair graying and wrinkles adorned his face. He held a small cup of Japanese tea and took a sip.

The three sat down just before my father walked in. "Hi, Dad," I said, waving at him. He gave me a quick hug in response.

I looked at the three people seated as the blonde man stared up at me in shock. I smiled. "I guess it's time for a proper introduction. My name is Laurel and I am Sebastian's daughter," I said, wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans. I picked up the soup and started ladling it into everyone's bowl as the three standing men sat.

* * *

"THIS IS DELICIOUS!" Finny yelled.

"You're a wonderful cook," Mey-rin complimented.

"We all know where she gets that from," Bard looked at Sebastian, who smirked next to me as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks," I responded to the servants all at once.

* * *

"I'll take care of the dishes, Laurel," my dad waved off my offers of help. "You go get some sleep."

"Thanks, Dad," I said, hugging him briefly before making my way to my room.

I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

(Ciel's POV)

I stared at my ceiling, unable to sleep, the conversation I had had with Laurel racing through my head.

Just how powerful was this half-demon?

I sighed and untied my eyepatch, revealing the branded eye. I placed the piece of cloth on my nightstand and closed my eyes, eventually drifting into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

***gasp* I'm evil, I know. What is Laurel's big secret and why did people want her _dead_? These questions and maybe more will be answered in probably the next two chapters.**

**Did you guys like it!? I hope so. I spent a lot of time on this particular chapter, trying to make it just right. I wrote half of this in a bank, Country Cookin', and my sister's house, all of which I received stares. **

**Please review! Thank you for your time and BYE!**


	6. Chef Laurel

(Laurel's POV)

"Laurel?" I opened my eyes slowly.

"What?" I said, irritated, and looked up at my father.

He chuckled. "It is time for breakfast."

I sat up. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," my dad said, sitting next to me.

"When was I born?"

"November nineteenth, 1847," he immediately answered.

I furrowed my brow. "Have you aged... at all?"

"No, I have not."

"Has Ciel?" I looked at the man sitting next to me.

"Yes, Young Master has aged since he became a demon."

"Why has he, but not you?"

"Young Master, and you yourself, is under the age of twenty. Once a being with demon in them turns twenty, they stop aging and become immortal. Until then, Young Master still has to eat and sleep."

"So, right now, Ciel is basically a human with demon eyes?"

"He has heightened senses and inhuman strength and speed, but he's much easier to kill than an adult demon" he said and stood. "Now, we are late for breakfast."

* * *

"HELL NO!" My yell rung through the house.

"Laurel, please. Just let me put the corset on you," my father looked at me, holding the vile piece of clothing.

"No. I'll just stay here. I don't need to go to London," I said, taking a step back.

"Young Master wants you to go."

"CIEL!" No answer. "DON'T MAKE ME COME AND FIND YOU!"

I heard Ciel enter the room through the door behind me.

"Yes, Laurel," the teenager said.

"Why do want me to go to London?"

"I want to buy you a few dresses so that you will have something to wear."

"Just buy me some material and I can _make_ myself some clothes," I said, remembering I knew how to sew.

"Fine, you can stay here. Do you have a color preference?" I stared at Ciel blankly, gesturing at my clothes, a black tee and black jeans. "Ah, black."

"Thanks," I flashed Ciel a smile and eagerly stepped away from the corset.

* * *

(Ciel's POV)

"Young Master, where would you like the fabric?" We had just arrived at the manor and the demon looked at me.

"I'll take it to Laurel," I said, holding my hands out. Sebastian placed the fabric in my hands.

"I shall go start the afternoon tea," he bowed and walked out of my view.

I walked up the staircase and to Laurel's room. "Laurel?"

"Coming," I heard her voice on the other side of the door. She opened it and smiled at me. "Yay! I'll take that," she said, taking the fabric from my arms and placed it on a chair.

"You need to tell him," I said abruptly. Laurel looked at me, puzzled at first, then her eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Because he's your dad and he cares about you. He deserves to know," I rattled off the reasons.

She looked down. "You're right. When should I tell him?"

"Soon."

* * *

(Laurel's POV)

"Okay, so you make dessert and I'll make the entrée," I looked up at my dad.

"Alright," my dad agreed.

We stood in the kitchen, deciding what to do for dinner. The two of us gathered our necessary ingredients and began cooking.

* * *

I sat, with a smile on my face, across the table from Ciel as he looked at his plate. He had just taken his first bite and a shocked expression was on his face. He looked up at his butler. "Sebastian, I think someone has finally beaten your cooking," he said.

"Don't worry, Dad. I can't bake. Like, at all. It comes out a black chunk of inedible crap," I said, picking at my plate. Ciel and my dad stared at me. "Moving on, uh... Ciel, uh... how old are you?" The boy looked at me as if I were crazy. Then again, I probably was.

"I will turn seventeen in six months," he answered, taking another bite of his food.

The rest of the meal was silent.

As my father cleared the dishes, Ciel shot me a look. I shook my head slightly. Now was not the time to tell him.

Ciel and I stood and left the room. "I'm sorry." Ciel looked at me.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I made dinner really awkward," I said.

"I'll forgive you if tell him," Ciel grinned evilly.

"You suck," I smiled as I pushed him away from me softly.

"No need to get violent," he said, still smiling, as he joined me on the staircase.

We walked side by side up the stairs. At the top, I turned toward my room. "Bye," I waved to Ciel before going to my room.

* * *

I closed my door behind me. "_Okay, first thing's first_," I thought as I got my iPod and turned on the song 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance. I looked at the pile of fabric. I walked over to the chair and inspected it. I moved the stack, sat in the chair, and started sewing.

* * *

(Ciel's POV)

I knocked on Laurel's door. "OW! Motherfucker!"

"Laurel?"

"You can come in!" I opened the door to find Laurel sitting in the green velvet chair, the black fabric in her lap and her right hand holding the other.

"Are you alright?" I looked at the pained expression on her face.

"Yeah, I just stabbed myself with the damn needle," she said. "Okay, pain's gone." She dropped her hand and moved the fabric so that she could stand. "Did you need something?"

"No, I just heard the music," I answered.

"Ah, yes, Falling In Reverse is playing right now," she said, picking up the small device. I had no idea what that meant, I just listened to the music.

* * *

(One Week Later)

(Laurel's POV)

"Laurel!" I turned around and saw Ciel walking toward me. "Why haven't you told him?"

"I... I just... I don't know," I admitted.

"If you don't tell him, I will," he threatened and my eyes widened.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell him," I said, looking down.

"Tonight," my eyes snapped up to Ciel as he spoke.

"What? No! Not tonight!"

"Then I'll tell him tonight."

"Fine," I mumbled. "I'll tell him tonight."

* * *

I sat on the bench in the garden, staring at the white roses. I thought about what had happened a week before I came here, before I knew my dad. I sighed and looked at the scars on my wrists. I hadn't told Ciel about it. How could I? I didn't want to tell anyone. It had happened such a short time ago that I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I didn't want anyone else to know about it.

"Laurel? Are you here?" The sound of my father's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up as he appeared on the path.

"Yeah, dad?"

"It's time to begin dinner preparations," he said as I stood.

"Alright," I sighed and we walked to the kitchen

* * *

"Sebastian, your daughter wishes to speak with you," Ciel said to my father. The three of us stood in Ciel's office, Ciel looked smug, I was nervous, my father confused. "Please, take a seat," he gestured to a chair, still smug. I wanted to smack that look off of his face, but my hands were shaking and I didn't think that would be a very good idea. Ciel leaned against his desk, the two of them staring at me.

"Well, um, you see... my childhood wasn't very good and there's something I need to tell you..." I began as Ciel grinned and my father furrowed his brow. "I can't do this if you're smirking at me, Ciel!" The boy laughed, but the grin disappeared.

"You can tell me anything, Laurel," my father said from his chair.

"Okay, here goes nothing..."

* * *

**Hehe. CLIFFHANGER! Yeah, yeah, yeah, guys hate me, I know. What's she going to tell Sebastian?**

**And what is her new secret? She keeps too many things from you guys. I should go yell at her.**

**Thank you Paxloria and Souronella for reviewing! And SebastianStalker, since I forgot to thank you in the last chapter. I appreciate all the questions/comments you guys put in your reviews! So I will answer/explain some things from the reviews for chapter five.**

**1. Paxloria, you are correct, Ciel would never eat with the staff in the kitchen. He was just in there and talking and I don't think he's quite _as_ bratty as he used to be, so he ate in there. **

**2. Ciel needing to eat and sleep and things like that was explained in this chapter. Sebastian just ate it for appearances.**

**3. If Laurel had been getting the bowls, she might have only gotten five (well, four, since she didn't know about Tanaka) but it was Bard The Oblivious who got the bowls.**

**4. Ciel is not so much bothered about the action, but the age, Souronella.**

**Well, hopefully that cleared some things up. **

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter! Please review! See you guys later!**


	7. Changing Location

"When I was younger, my fake parents would ridicule me. They hated me, I heard it come out of their own mouths. They always said that I should be lucky that they had taken me in, otherwise I would be sitting in an orphanage because no one would want me. When I was ten years old, I woke up in the middle of the night and my parents were in my room. I asked them what they were doing and my fake dad pointed a gun at me," I said, pausing for a moment. "He... he pulled the trigger and the next thing I knew, I was holding the bullet. My parents stared at me in shock and I dropped the bullet. Something inside me just... snapped and my parents looked at me as if I was the most terrifying thing ever. My parents collapsed and I shot them both," I finished, giving my father the shortest explanation I could.

"That's not all you told me," Ciel glared at me, knowing I had left out what had happened after they had died.

"Okay, I'll tell him _that_ too. So, after that, I called for emergency help and the police arrested me for murder. They released me after I explained that I killed them in self-defense, but no wanted anything to do with me anymore. I lost all but one of my friends. I got death threats. Every time I left my house people would whisper as I passed. I got really depressed and decided to end my own life when I was eleven. I started cutting my wrists," I held my wrists up to show my dad. "I came close to dying twice. My only friend finally talked some sense into me and I stopped. I still got the death threats but I didn't let them get to me. Even when I left, I only had one person who actually liked me and that was my best friend," I said, looking at Ciel to see if what I said was _satisfactory_.

"You changed into your demon form?" I looked at my father, who, for the first time that I had seen, was wide-eyed and genuinely surprised.

"I have a demon form?" I was just as shocked as my dad.

"Yes, but I didn't think a demon could take their true form at such a young age, especially a half-breed," he said.

"Yes, I thought that was strange as well," Ciel agreed.

My dad suddenly stood. "And you tried to kill yourself!?" My father yelled at me.

"Yeah... I was depressed and stupid. I'm obviously not dead so there's nothing to worry about," I looked away from the two.

"That is not true, you could try to commit suicide again. I can't lose you again, Laurel." I was shocked at my father's words. I walked over to my dad and hugged him.

"You never have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere," I whispered before releasing him.

"I'm afraid I must leave," my father said, turning toward the door.

"Bye, Dad," I called after him as he closed the door. Ciel stared at me. "What? Jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?" Ciel blushed and looked away. I laughed.

"Come here, Phantomhive," I said, holding my arms out. The boy stayed rooted to his place. "Fine," I rolled my eyes, dropping my arms, and walked over to him. He backed away from me. I closed the gap between us and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into an awkward hug.

"Unhand me," he said and I chuckled before letting him go.

"Bye, Ciel," I said before leaving and going back to my room.

* * *

I laid on my bed, staring at the darkness above me. I was tired but I couldn't fall asleep. It was almost eleven at night and the sound of rain was the only thing I could hear. I sighed and the events of the last month ran through my mind. Would I ever be able to tell anyone? Why couldn't I stop thinking about it? I didn't want it in my head. I took my pillow and placed it over my face. It made the sound fade and all I saw was pure darkness, but it did nothing to my thoughts.

I sighed inwardly and rolled over, the pillow falling off of the bed. I closed my eyes and finally, after two hours, fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning at six. My eyes were tired I felt very lethargic from lack of sleep. I stumbled out of my bed and threw on my clothes.

I left my room and walked downstairs where I saw Ciel and my father. "Hey, what's going on?" The two had stopped talking when they saw me.

"We're going to London," Ciel stated.

"Have fun," I said, walking toward the kitchen.

"You're coming with us," I stopped when I heard Ciel voice and turned around.

"Why?"

"We're going to be staying there for a month."

"When are we leaving?"

"Today, as soon as you are finished packing," my father said.

"I'll go start now," I said, rushing to my room.

* * *

I slept most of the ride, making up for the hours I didn't get the previous night. When I awoke, I saw my father standing at the door and the carriage had stopped. He took my hand and helped me out. He led Ciel and I inside the house. I turned to Ciel.

"Can I take this dress off now?" I looked down in disgust at the frilly purple dress my dad had forced me into. Luckily, I had managed to talk him out of the corset.

Ciel sighed. "Yes," he said.

"Yes!" I eagerly started taking of the dress, much to the horror of Ciel.

"What are you doing?!" He quickly turned around.

"Relax," I rolled my eyes. "I have clothes on under the dress." I pulled off the dress, revealing my t-shirt and jean shorts.

Ciel turned to me again. "You couldn't have at least gone to another room?"

"Nope," I smiled, causing the boy to roll his eye. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket. "Cheese!" He furrowed his brow as I took the picture.

"What did you just do?" He looked at me in confusion.

"I took a picture," I said, showing it to him. He looked at me in shock.

"How did you do that?"

"I tapped this button," I exited his picture and showed him the camera. My dad walked in with the luggage. He went up the staircase to, I assume, put the bags in rooms.

"Laurel, come upstairs so I can show you your room," my father called. I followed him as he led me to a room. He opened the door and I saw a bedroom that was similar to mine. A bed (which was blue, thankfully) stood next to a window, a nightstand next to the bed, a closet in the corner. My dad put my bag on the floor next to my bed and walked back to the doorway. "I shall let you get settled." He turned and was gone.

I shoved my clothes in the closet and sat down on the bed. I looked at the picture of Ciel and laughed at how confused he was. I scrolled through my music and turned on a Sleeping With Sirens song. "_Met a girl at seventeen, thought she meant the world to me, so I gave her_ everything." I listened to the song coming out of the speaker as I looked around the room that would be mine for the next month.

"Finally, I was wondering when you would get here," I jumped at the voice coming from behind me. I turned around to see a familiar face. He smiled at me and shook his red hair out of his face.

"Grell! Why are you here?" I stood and faced him.

"Would you like to know why I brought you here?" His smile widened and his green eyes sparkled.

"Not particularly. I don't need to see into your perverse mind," I said, shivering slightly at the thought of what he wanted to do to my dad.

"Okay! I'll tell you!" He placed the back of his hand on his forehead. "It was to save my dear Bassie!"

I furrowed my brow. "What do you mean?"

"I've been watching you," he said, walking around the bed to me and brushing his hand against my cheek. I leaned away from his touch. This man was creeping me out. "You and that Phantomhive boy get along rather well."

"What does that have to do with why you brought me here?" I took a few steps away from him.

"Because your relationship with the brat is the only thing that can save Bassie."

"What are you talking about?" The man took a step toward me.

"_You_ are the only one that can save Bassie from death," Grell showed his obvious dislike that he couldn't save my father.

"What does Ciel have to do with this?" I was getting tired of this creepy pervert.

"The brat is going to kill Bassie," the man said and disappeared as abruptly as he had arrived.

* * *

**GRELL RETURNS! Yay? Boo? And what about his message? Shocking? Can Laurel save Sebastian?**

**Ah, finally, part of the plot makes itself known! I'm so excited!**

**Thank you phantomkrystal and MysteriouslyMe978 for reviewing! **

**Did you guys like this chapter? I hope so. Did any of you expect something like that to be the secret? What about the new one? I welcome guesses! **

**The song Laurel was listening to is 'If You Can't Hang' by Sleeping With Sirens.**

**Okay, do any of you guys have a specific music genre that you _hate _but you love a band in that genre? **

**I just woke up and my. Brain. Hurts... I have no idea why... probably because I spend twelve hours on my computer... I have a problem...**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	8. Losing At Chess

What Grell had said ran through my head for the rest of the day. I didn't tell Ciel or my dad. How could I without sounding insane? Oh yes, Ciel, the gay shinigami told me that you're going to kill my dad but I can stop you... Yeah right, like they'd actually take me seriously ever again.

"Laurel?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up from my food to my dad. "You seem dazed, are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. I've just got a lot of things on my mind," I said and began picking at my lunch. Ciel had already finished his meal and had retreated to his bedroom.

"Well... eat your meal, you didn't eat breakfast. You may be part demon but you still have to eat," my dad smiled at me and left the dining room. I hastily ate the food in front of me, barely tasting it.

When my plate was clean, I cleaned it and went off to explore the house.

I went into the living room and found a chessboard. I smiled. I loved chess. A lot. I looked at the beautifully carved pieces, I wanted to play chess.

"Laurel?" I turned to see Ciel, standing in the doorway, a faint amused smile on his lips. "Do you like chess?"

I nodded. "I used to play with my best friend. I won every time," I said, turning back to the chessboard.

I heard Ciel laugh softly. "Would you like to play a game with me?" I nodded.

* * *

"Okay, I really suck at this," I laughed as Ciel won for the third time in a row, knocking down my king with one of his rooks.

"You're better than some of my past opponents," the boy said. "Would you like to play again?"

"Nah," I stood and stretched my back. Ciel gathered the pieces and neatly put them away. "I thin I'm going to go sit in my room for a little while." I said goodbye to the blue-haired boy and left the room, walking to mine. I glanced at the art hanging on the walls as I passed, nature and people I didn't know. I reached the door and pushed it open. I closed the door behind me and plopped onto my bed. I was tired. Extremely tired.

I laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling before my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke several hours later and saw my dad standing by bed. I sat up. "Hey, Dad."

My father shot me a concerned look. "You have been sleeping for four hours. Did you not sleep well last night?"

"I'm fine. I went through the mental strain of chess," I explained.

"My lord had you play chess?" He chuckled.

"I wanted to," I insisted as I stood. "I'm going to go get some food."

"There are leftovers on the table," my dad said, following me out of my room, turning the opposite way in the hall.

I groggily walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where a plate of food and a cup of tea sat on the table. I inspected the food before eagerly shoveling it into my mouth.

"Someone's hungry," a voice laughed behind me. I quickly swallowed, grimacing at the feeling of too much food sliding down my throat. I drank the warm tea before turning to see Ciel, arms crossed against his chest and smiling at me. I rolled my eyes at him and returned his smile.

"Sleeping can do that to you," I said and picked up the now cleared plate and empty cup, going to clean it.

"Leave it," he commanded as I turned my back on him. "Sebastian will take care of it."

"He does too much. I can wash the dishes," I told him, not turning to face him. I began cleaning it and heard the boy sigh.

"He's a demon, he can handle more work than most. More than we can," he said, walking toward me and grabbing my wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" I raised an eyebrow at him as I looked at his slim fingers wrapped around my scarred skin.

"Sebastian will take care of it," he repeated. "You are a guest, you don't have to do anything."

"I think I've overstayed my welcome. I should do _something_," I attempted to get away from Ciel, who seemed to have forgotten that he still held my wrist and quickly let me go.

"You already do something, you help cook," he countered.

"Just let me wash the dishes," I said, turning my attention back toward the half-cleaned plate and unattended cup. The boy watched me, not stopping me. I finished washing the plate and teacup and dried them before setting them on the counter. "Did you need something?" I turned to Ciel, waiting for his answer.

"I just heard you were awake," he shrugged and looked down. His blue hair fell in his face as his head tilted downward. I gave him a small smile, which I knew he couldn't see, and walked over to him. I curled my finger under his chin and raised his head. I looked into his red eyes, his fatigue obvious. I let go of him and he looked into my eyes as I brushed the hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ears.

"Go get some sleep, you look tired," I said softly and let my hands fall to my sides. Ciel nodded slightly and I watched him leave the room.

I walked back to my room, feeling like crap. I couldn't understand why I was still tired. I sighed and decided to try to go back to sleep. I laid down on the bed and pulled the blanket over my body, closing my eyes as my head hit the pillow. I fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

I awoke the next morning with the feeling that I had to throw up and I quickly rushed to the bathroom. I kneeled in front of the toilet and waited for the bile to rise farther. Luckily, I didn't throw up but I still didn't feel well. I wondered what I had eaten that did this to me. I stood on shaky legs and carefully walked downstairs.

My father stood at the bottom of the staircase, his red eyes looking at me, concerned, as he saw the green hue of my skin. "Laurel, you should go lay back down," he said, stopping me as I joined him at the bottom of the stairs.

"No, I'm fine," I insisted, waving off his help. He followed me as I walked to the kitchen, hoping to get something to drink.

As soon as I walked in the kitchen, the sickening smell of cooking food filled my lungs. I released the contents of stomach onto the floor. My father rushed over to me and picked me up. My body felt weak and my eyes could barely stay open.

"What happened?" I looked up to see Ciel joining us. He saw me in my father's arms and sped up to get to us.

"Laurel is ill," his butler answered simply, looking down at me. My eyes closed and when they opened again, I was in Ciel's arms. I looked around lazily and saw that we were almost at my room.

My awakening did not go unnoticed by the boy. "Are you alright?" I looked up at him and our red eyes met.

"It feels weird to look _up_ at you," I said. Ciel grinned and a soft chuckle left his lips.

"Let's get you to bed," he said, reaching my door. I tried to get out of his arms. "What are you doing?" He shifted me so that he was carrying me in one arm and opened the door with the other. He walked in and gracefully sat me on the bed. I laid down on the bed on my side and wrapped my arms around my legs as Ciel put the blanket over me. "Get some sleep."

"Not that I need it," I muttered, annoyed with the amount of sleep I had been getting. I heard Ciel chuckle and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sleeping is better than suffering through the sickness," he said and left my room, closing the door gently behind him. I sighed, agreeing with him and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to find me.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long wait. I had (severe) writer's block on this chapter.**

**Ciel and Laurel moment! Well, I guess there were two... For those of you craving the romance, it will be coming up. I promise, I'm really excited to write it! **

**Thank you SebastianStalker, Souronella, MisaTheOtaku84, MysteriouslyMe978, Paxloria, phantomkrystal, and Summer Jewel37 for reviewing!**

**Thank you guys for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! ****Yay for Ciel and Laurel? Boo for Laurel being sick?**


	9. Making Ciel Uncomfortable

I awoke a few hours later, my stomach yelling at me and my throat too dry to think about anything else. A headache was forming, no doubt from my dehydration. I sat up, immediately feeling dizzy from moving too fast. I stood and walked slowly to the kitchen. I was relieved to find that there was nothing cooking and I started looking for something to drink.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I turned to the doorway to see the six foot, black-clad butler.

"Looking for something to drink," I said, my throat screaming at me.

"Would you like tea?" My father retrieved the necessary things for making tea and I watched as he boiled water and made the tea, setting a cup in front of me. I took a small sip, glad that it helped my dry throat. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I don't feel sick anymore," I said honestly. I was perfectly fine, other than the fact that my stomach was about to eat itself. "I'm going to make something." I turned toward the pantry.

"There is leftover food from lunch," he said. I retrieved the food and sat at the table. I quickly ate and my stomach gratefully accepted it. I finished eating and cleaned the plate. I left the kitchen, my dad already off to who knows where, and went back upstairs.

"You're awake," I turned to the voice, finding Ciel. He stood by his bedroom door, watching me. I smiled as he walked over to me. "Are you feeling better?" I chuckled softly, as his words echoed my father's.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess it was just a stomach bug," I said as he stopped in front of me.

"That's good," he said. I looked at the boy. How could he kill my father? I pushed the thought out of my head. He would never do that. Why should I believe what Grell says?

"Bye," I said and went to my room. I closed the door behind. I ran to the closet and changed my clothes. After I put on the shirt, I felt much better to be in new clothes, since I hadn't changed since yesterday morning and it was now past noon.

I walked out of my room, much happier to be in clean clothes. In the probably five minutes that I was in my room, Ciel hadn't moved an inch. He looked at me strangely as he took in my new clothes. "You left to change clothes?"

"Yeah, I had been wearing the same clothes for a day and a half," I defended as I walked back over to where the boy stood. "Hi."

He looked at me as if I were crazy but returned my greeting. "Hello," the teenage took a small step away from me due to our sudden closeness. I mentally rolled my eyes. Boys in the 1800's.

I sighed. "Always so formal," I said. I decided to mess with him and flung my arm around his shoulder, like buddies do. "Much better."

"What are you doing?" I looked at the boy, a mixture of confusion and embarrassment on his face. I smiled, knowing the boy was uncomfortable.

"This is what people do in the future, Ciel," I said, pulling him closer into my side and he blushed. I guessed he had never been this close to a woman before. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"Yes," he said, trying to get away from me.

"Why?" I looked at him with innocent eyes.

"I am uncomfortable because a man and a woman should not be this close unless they are married!" The boy squirmed, desperately trying to get out of my grip.

"Have you ever done anything with a woman?" I flicked his ear and tightened my grip as he flinched and squirmed.

"Of course, I had a fiancée. We did many things together," he looked annoyed as he said the second part. I furrowed my brow when a realization hit me. I had a dirty mind, Ciel didn't. Time to mess with him even more. I smiled devilishly.

"Did you two ever kiss?" Ciel's wide eye instantly shot toward me.

"No! Why are we even talking about this?" The blush on his face grew as I brought my face closer to his.

"Because the depressing shit we usually talk about is, well, for lack of a better word, depressing," I said and removed my arm from his shoulder and stepped away from him. "I'm tired of the seriousness between us. I want you to act your age around me. Like a teenager." The boy looked at me, speechless and wide-eyed at my words. Before I knew what I was doing, my hands were on his shoulders and my lips were on his.

Ciel instantly froze. My lips left his and I wrapped my arms around, pulling him in a hug. "Why did you do that?" I heard the boy's whispered question.

"You're the first person to ever understand any part of what I've been through and I really like you," I whispered back. "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable." I let Ciel go and looked at him. He stared at me and I found a sudden interest in the floor.

"Laurel, I-"

"No, it's okay. You don't feel that way about me. It's okay," I cut him off, not looking at him. I gasped as he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"I do feel that way about you," he whispered in my ear and let me go. I took a couple steps away from him. I felt a small smile creep on my face as I looked at Ciel.

"So may I ask what happened to this fiancée?"

"She died a couple years ago. Disease," he answered.

"I'm sorry," I said.

* * *

"Wake up!" My eyes flew open and were greeted with Grell standing next to me.

"Why are you here?" I hissed at the man that had disturbed my sleep.

"I told you I had been watching you," he flashed me a creepy smile. "I saw you and the brat yesterday."

"You do know he has a name, right?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Did you do that to save Bassie?" His eyes lit up at his nickname for my father, ignoring my question.

"I kissed him because I like him! Why should I believe anything that comes out of your mouth?"

He shot me an annoyed look and disappeared. I rolled my eyes at the spot where he had stood and kicked the blanket off of me. I stood and walked to the closet. I threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top and picked up my iPod. Seven in the morning. Too early. I ran my fingers through my hair as I left my room. My dad was in the hallway, dusting the paintings that hung on the walls.

"Good morning, Dad," I said, walking over to him. He smiled at me and stopped dusting.

"Good morning. You aren't usually awake this early."

"I had a bad dream," I lied. "Do you know if Ciel is up yet?"

"My lord has been awake since sunrise," my father said.

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"He is in his study."

"Thank you," I smiled before walking to Ciel's study, after going to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard his voice call from inside. I opened the door and stepped in his office. I closed the door behind me.

"Hey," I smiled. Ciel stood and walked over to me.

"Hello," he said as I kissed his forehead. "I hate being shorter than you."

I grinned. "Why? Short people are cute," I teased, ruffling his hair.

Ciel rolled his eye but smiled. "I have to stand as tall as I possibly can to do this," he said and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I smiled at him.

"So, what are you doing today?"

"Sebastian and I have to go into town to investigate a crime scene."

"When do you leave?"

"In about an hour and a half."

"Be careful and catch the criminal," I said.

"I will. I'm sorry I have to leave you here."

"It's fine," I assured him.

* * *

"Bye, Dad. Bye, Ciel," I said, giving the two of them a hug. We stood by the door, the carriage waiting for them.

"Goodbye, Laurel. We will return this afternoon," my father said. The two left the house and dad helped Ciel into the carriage before getting in himself. The carriage began to move and after a minute, they were out of my sight. I closed the door and turned around, looking at the house that I had all to myself for a few hours.

* * *

**I had a lot of fun with messing with Ciel in this chapter. Can you tell?**

**Thank you Summer Jewel37 and Paxloria for reviewing!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	10. One Busy Ciel

I walked back to my room after Ciel and my dad left. I opened the door and guess who sat on my bed... Grell.

"Why are you stalking me?!" I was getting really annoyed with this guy. He crossed his arms and scowled at me.

"I just came to warn you," he defended.

"About what?" Why couldn't the pest just say what he needed to and poof away without me doing anything?

"Keep the brat-"

"His name is Ciel!" I cut Grell off. I didn't care if he could kill me without a second thought. If he was going to disturb me whenever he felt like it, he could at least call Ciel by his first name.

"Fine, keep _Ciel_ in your sight," I saw the displeasure on his face at saying Ciel's name. "He's going to kill my Bassie in exactly three weeks." He walked over to me. "I'm surprised you haven't told anyone what I've been telling you," he suddenly smirked. "Then again, there are other things you haven't told them." I was about to ask him what he was talking about, though I had a pretty good idea, but before I could open my mouth, he was gone.

"_Nuisance_," I thought and plopped on my bed. I didn't know what to do in the hours until Ciel and my dad returned. My stomach growled, deciding what I should do for me. I got up and slowly made my way downstairs. I turned on my music as I entered the kitchen and set the device on the counter.

I gathered the necessary ingredients for breakfast and began cooking.

* * *

I was sitting in one of the chairs in the living room when the two returned to the house. My legs hung off one side, my knees above the armrest, my shoulders against the other. My iPod sat in my lap, playing a song I wasn't paying attention to.

I heard footsteps at the doorway and my eyes glanced in that direction to see Ciel. I smiled and stood, picking up the device and turning the music off. "How was the crime scene?" I walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

My smile grew when I saw his cheeks redden. "It was bloody."

"Cool!" Ciel stared at me with a horrified look on his face. I laughed softly at his expression. "I love blood and gore and all that. In 2013, pretty much the only thing I would watch was horror movies," I explained, shrugging my shoulders. "I know you don't understand most of what I just said, but you will in about, I don't know, sixty years." He continued to stare at me. I kissed his forehead and knocked lightly on his head. "Anyone in there?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just making sure you were still there."

"I can't leave my body," he said and looked up at me.

"Good," I quickly kissed his lips and walked out of the room to greet my dad. I found him in the kitchen. "Hey, Dad."

"Hello, Laurel," he said, turning around to look at me.

"Do you want some help?" I glanced at the food my father was currently preparing.

"Another time, you said you can't bake," he smiled.

"Good point," I sighed and sat on the counter across from where he was cooking. I watched as my father measured the ingredients and mixed them, the concoction turning a light brown color. He poured it into a round pan and placed the pan in the oven.

"Laurel? Are you in here?" Ciel walked into the kitchen and smiled when he saw me sitting on the counter. I hopped off the counter and walked over to him.

"Do you need something?" I gave Ciel a small smile.

"Sebastian, Laurel and I are going to my study. Bring the snack there when it is finished."

My father turned to us and bowed, his hand over his heart. "Yes, my lord."

I followed Ciel through the house until we reached his study. He opened the door and sat in his chair across the room. I walked to his desk and looked at the large amount of papers on it. "How much of this do you need to do?"

Ciel sighed and rested his head in his right hand. "All of it."

"Poor baby," I said and lifted his chin so I could kiss him. My father knocked on the door and the two of us flinched. I stepped away from Ciel as he stood.

"Come in, Sebastian," he said and my father opened the door. He pushed a cart into the room and stopped beside Ciel's desk. He placed two plates of cake and two cups of tea on the desk.

"Thanks, Dad," I said as he pushed the cart to the door. My father flashed me a smile and disappeared behind the door. I quickly kissed Ciel's cheek before sitting in a chair across from his. He sat and we ate in silence.

* * *

"Goodnight, Ciel," I said and kissed his cheek before turning to walk to the door. I stopped when I felt him grab my wrist and looked at him over my shoulder. "Yes?"

Ciel stood and pulled me toward him. "Goodnight, Laurel," he said softly and kissed me before letting me go.

"See you tomorrow," I smiled and walked back to my room.

I closed my bedroom door behind and changed into my pajamas. I laid down on my bed and pulled my blanket over me. I was very tired and had been for the past two hours but I had kept Ciel company until he had finished his paperwork. I closed my eyes and within a few minutes was asleep.

* * *

The next few days passed with minimal excitement. Ciel and I ate our meals in the presence of my father and he began shadowing Ciel wherever he went. I was beginning to suspect that he was on to us. Ciel and I snuck kisses when we could, which wasn't very often. Ciel was more often than not stuck in his study, tending to paperwork he had neglected over the past month or two. I wandered around the house, looking for something to entertain myself with, which resulted in an increased amount of food in the house.

I was, unsurprisingly, in the kitchen when my father walked into the room, removing his tailcoat and rolling up his sleeves. He immediately began gathering everything he needed to make Ciel's afternoon snack. We had an understanding; I made the tea and my dad made the food.

I jumped off the counter I sitting on and filled the kettle with water. I got the tea and tea set out as I waited for the water to boil.

After the tea and food was ready, my dad set them on the tray and turned to me. "Would you mind taking it to Young Master? I need to return to my chores."

"Of course," I smiled at my father. I hadn't been able to see Ciel today and was looking forward to it. I carried the tray out of the kitchen and carefully walked to Ciel's study. I knocked on the door, trying to do so without spilling the tea or dropping the tray.

"Come in, Sebastian," I heard Ciel's voice on the other side of the door and grinned; someone was in for a surprise. I opened the door and closed it behind me with my foot. Ciel didn't look up from his papers as I set the tray on his desk and kissed his cheek. The boy's head snapped and he smiled when he saw me. "I've missed you," he said, standing. I hugged him.

"I've missed you too," I whispered before letting him go.

Ciel plopped back into his chair and sighed. "Remind me to never get behind on paperwork again."

"Will do," I chuckled. "I better leave, you need to get back to work. I'll see you at dinner." I kissed his lips and left the room.

* * *

I was getting ready for bed when I heard someone knock on my door. I put my hairbrush down and walked to the door. I opened the door and saw Ciel standing in the hallway. I smiled and pulled him into my room, closing the door behind him. "What are you doing here?" I asked Ciel as I put my damp hair in a ponytail.

"I just finished my paperwork," he smiled and kissed me.

"Yay, now you won't be so busy," I said, thinking of what we could do together now that our only obstacle was my father. I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand. I sat on my bed. "Sorry."

"I'll leave you to sleep," he kissed my forehead and turned to leave. I quickly grabbed his forearm.

"Stay," I said softly and gently pulled him to sit next to me.

* * *

(Ciel's POV)

I was surprised when Laurel told me to stay. I looked at her, she looked so fragile, like she would break if I were to touch her.

"Are you alright?" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just... a little scared," she said, looking down.

"Of what?"

"The future." Her voice shook and I saw a tear fall on her hand. She leaned into my side and I wrapped my arms around her.

* * *

"There you are, Young Master."

My eyes flew open at Sebastian's voice. I looked beside the bed and saw my butler, Laurel's sleeping form between us.

"May I ask why you were sleeping so close to my daughter?" His eyes were dark as he looked at the two of us. I realized Laurel's back was against my chest and my left arm was wrapped around her. I inched away from her and sat up on the bed, reaching for my eyepatch, which I had placed on the nightstand before we had fallen asleep.

My actions did not go unnoticed by the sleeping Laurel. I heard her mumble my name before she opened her eyes. I finished tying the eyepatch as Laurel rolled onto her back and sat up, leaning against the headboard behind her. "Good morning, Laurel," Sebastian put a hand on his daughter's shoulder and she looked up at him.

* * *

**The perfect 'oh shit' moment.**

**Boring chapter, except the end. How has Sebby's mind taken this? **

**The next chapter will have a little more action and chapter twelve will be exciting.**

**Thank you SebastianStalker, Summer Jewel37, JeffTheKiller24, MysteriouslyMe978, Paxloria, EmpressLillyMichaelis, and Becky09 for reviewing!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	11. Dirty Minded Sebastian

(Laurel's POV)

I looked at my father as he glared at Ciel, his eyes full of pure fury. "Dad?"

His eyes flicked down to mine and his hand his grip tightened on my shoulder. "Sebastian, let her go. You're going to hurt her." My father sighed and released me. Ciel stood and faced my father, the bed in-between them.

"Dad, what exactly do you think happened between me and Ciel last night?" The two men looked at me and I waited for my father to answer.

"I believe you know the answer to that," he growled and glared at Ciel. I blushed as I realized what he meant.

"I assure you, Ciel and I did _not_ do that," I said, extremely embarrassed. I could feel my face burning and looked at Ciel, whose entire face and ears were tomato red.

"Why were you sleeping in the same bed?" My father was visibly calmer but still angry.

"We fell asleep," I said.

"Why were you in my daughter's room to begin with?" He glared at Ciel again.

"I asked him to let me know when he finished his paperwork," I said, joining Ciel and putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you romantically involved with my lord?" My father looked at me, his eyes pleading. What was so wrong about me dating Ciel?

I glanced at Ciel, unsure how to answer my dad. We hadn't talked much about our relationship. Ciel looked up at me, waiting for my answer. "Um... I guess."

My father sighed and walked out of my room, shutting the door behind him. Ciel turned to me. "How is your shoulder?"

"It's fine," I said softly and sat on my bed. "I don't understand why he's mad."

"Sebastian is mad because he doesn't know how we're going to act as mates."

I looked up at Ciel. "What?"

"Demons will go to extraordinary lengths to protect the ones they care about, especially their mate. They will use any means necessary to keep their mate out of danger. Sebastian doesn't know what the two of us are willing to do and is afraid of us doing something stupid," Ciel explained.

"Since when are we 'mates'?"

"We aren't. We are in the early stages of becoming mates."

"Nice to know," I said, looking away.

"Plus, you're Sebastian's daughter. I don't think he wants to think of you as tainted by a man until you have a mate," he sat down next to me.

I blushed. "Did you really have to say that?"

* * *

Ciel and I walked through the house, looking for my father. "I can summon him," Ciel suggested for the millionth time.

"No, I don't want him to have to come to us. We're going to find him," I said, gripping his hand tighter to tell him I was serious. We went down the stairs and into the kitchen. My father stood at a counter, his back facing us. "Dad."

He turned around and saw the two of us. "I apologize for my behavior earlier," he sighed. I dropped Ciel's hand and walked up to my father.

He looked at me blankly as I punched him in the face. "How dare you think that I would do that! I am not that kind of woman! I've only known Ciel for a total of nineteen days!" I walked back to Ciel's side and grabbed his hand again, acting as if I hadn't done anything. Ciel stared at me in shock; he had never seen me angry with my father.

"I suppose I deserved that," the butler chuckled.

"Damn right you did," I growled. "I take it you've never seen a woman punch someone before, Ciel."

"Correct," he said, looking up at me.

"Sorry," I chuckled and kissed his cheek. Ciel blushed.

I was suddenly jerked backward. "You dare hit my Bassie!" My left shoulder, which his hand was gripping tightly, hit Grell. I looked down at the red-haired shinigami, then shifted my gaze to my father.

"What is up with you two abusing my shoulders today?" I glared at Grell, a large smile forming on his face as he saw the butler. "What do want now?"

"I told you, I've been watching you. I can't let you get away with hurting my Bassie," he said.

"Grell," said shinigami turned his attention to my father. "I would appreciate it if you would get your hands off of my daughter."

"Anything for you, Bassie," Grell sighed and let me go. I immediately walked back over to Ciel and pulled him as far away from the cross dresser as possible. "Protecting the brat I see." Grell glared at me.

"His name is Ciel!"

"Doesn't matter to me," he said. "By the way you're down to two weeks, girl."

"Two weeks? Laurel, what is he talking about?" I looked down at Ciel, complete confusion on his face. I clenched my fists.

"Do you really want to tell them about that?"

"No, but you better stop it from happening, little girl, or I will kill you," Grell threatened and disappeared.

I instantly felt three eyes on me. "What was the shinigami talking about?" I looked down at Ciel, his narrowed, red eye staring back at me.

"Nothing," I mumbled and tried to walk out of the room.

"You are lying," my father said, grabbing my wrist.

"I can't tell you," I said, trying to pull my wrist out of his grasp.

"Why not?"

"Because it might mess up everything," I cried. My dad let go of me and I quickly ran out of the room.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell them?!" Grell was furious with me. He stood and walked closer to me.

"Maybe because they're going to hate each other if I tell them, not to mention think I'm crazy!" I backed away from him.

"But I wanted to watch their reaction," he whined. "And, of course, comfort my sweet Bassie."

"I'm getting really sick of your obsession with my dad," I growled and walked out of my room. I ran into Ciel, who was standing in the hallway.

"Were you listening!?"

"Yes," he admitted. "I want to know why he would threaten to kill you."

"You'll find out in due time. Until then, just please drop it."

"Alright," he said, giving me a small smile.

"Thank you," I smiled back and held his hand. He raised our hands and placed a kiss on the back of mine.

Grell walked out of my room and smiled when he saw Ciel. "Tell him," he gestured to the boy.

"I don't want to know anymore," Ciel said and took a step backward, pulling me with him.

The red-haired shinigami scowled and disappeared. "He better not be bothering me anymore," I grumbled.

"How many times has he visited you?" He looked up at me.

"Just now was the fifth since we left the manor."

"Did he ever visit you while we were at the manor?"

I shook my head. "He just came to warn me about something," I said.

"Let's hope he doesn't come back," he said, kissing me.

* * *

I began counting down the days until Ciel was supposed to kill my father. I still didn't understand why he would, but I was more focused on how to stop him.

It was the day before and Grell, thankfully, hadn't made a reappearance. I walked down the hallway, leading to Ciel's study. I knocked on the door and waited for him to let me in. Once I was granted permission, I opened the door and slipped. "Hey, Ciel," I smiled as he stood. I walked over to him and kissed him. Ciel smiled as I brushed some of his blue-gray hair out of his face. I kissing his forehead and thought about the next day. I wasn't going to let them out of my sight.

* * *

**Happy August! I can't believe it's almost time to go back to school. Where has my summer gone?!**

**I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry! I couldn't think of how to continue this chapter. But the next chapter will be where Ciel kills Sebastian! Unless Laurel can save him. Do you think she will? And how was Sebastian's reaction? Entertaining, I hope... I had fun with chapter, what with Sebastian going into over-protective dad mode, then Laurel punching him, then Grell. **

**Thank you pinkyndx, Paxloria, MsGeekNerd, Cheshire2290, and justiceinthewordofhp-yearight for reviewing! **

**Thank you all for reading and please review!**


	12. When Demons Attack

I couldn't sleep that night. I had been laying in my bed for over three hours and was trying desperately to fall asleep. I had to be alert the next day. I didn't know what was going to happen; I had to be prepared for anything.

I rolled onto my back and put my pillow over my face. I was tired, I just couldn't sleep. My thoughts eventually wandered to what happened before I came here. I really hoped I was wrong. I quickly did the math again for the hundredth time and it all fit. I pushed that out of my mind; I had enough to worry about without thinking about that.

* * *

I awoke at five in the morning, after getting about four hours of sleep. I jumped out of bed and quickly dressed. I ran out of my room and found my dad leaving Ciel's study. "Good morning, Dad," I smiled and hugged him.

"Good morning. You're in a good mood today," he commented.

"Do you mind if I hang out with you today?"

"What is 'hang out'?" He looked down at me, his brow furrowed slightly.

"Stay with you and talk."

"Alright," he smiled.

* * *

My father and I were sitting in the living room when the windows broke. The two of us stood as about fifteen men climbed through them. They immediately blocked the windows and the doorway, leaving us trapped in the room. They stared at us with flaming pink eyes. Demons.

"What do you want?" I looked at my dad and saw that his eyes were the same pink.

One man stepped forward. He was shorter than the butler but muscular and very mean looking. "Your lives. Maybe some fun with the girl," he smirked and grabbed my arm, yanking me away from my father. I struggled in the man's grip, trying to get away from him. He squeezed my arm to the point of bruising and I cried out in pain.

"Let her go," my father hissed.

"Henry, we are not here for her. Although I wonder how she got here," a blonde man stepped forward and put his hand on the demon's shoulder. He sighed and released me. I eagerly ran back over to my father.

"Jacob, we've got the earl!" The blonde man turned to the doorway, where two men were currently dragging Ciel into the room. His face was contorted with pain and he was staring at me. His eyepatch was gone and his red and pink eyes were watery.

"Ciel!" I ran to him as the men threw him on the floor and he let out of agony. The demons (except my father) looked at me with amused expressions. I rolled him onto his back and stared into his eyes.

"They broke my leg," Ciel said softly as my eyes found the broken limb.

"Now, to kill you all," the demon Henry chuckled. I stood and felt my eyes heat up.

"Sebastian!" My father looked at Ciel sprawled on the floor. "Kill them! That's an order!"

"Yes, my lord," he smirked and bowed. He immediately began attacking the demons.

"Laurel," Ciel said at my feet. I looked down at him and saw his leg. "Don't do anything."

"What? But I have to! There's no way he can take all of those demons at once!" I was suddenly grabbed from behind. Henry held my wrists in one hand, the other holding a knife to my throat.

"Correct. We're going to kill him and then we're going to kill this," he said, kicking Ciel in his side.

"Ciel!" I winced as he pushed the blade against my skin.

"Then, I think I'm going to have fun with you," he chuckled and kissed me. I almost gagged as he forced my mouth open and shoved his tongue into me.

My father pushed him away from me, much to my relief. I looked down at Ciel. "I'm fighting." I didn't wait for him to respond. I stayed close to him but far enough that I couldn't hear him unless he yelled.

I kicked one man, bringing him down before punching his face and stomach. "How do we kill these guys?!" I kicked the man in the groin and attacked another man who was getting too close to Ciel.

"We can't! We can only damage their bodies enough to send them back to Hell!"

"What!? We can't kill them!?" I threw a man into the wall.

"Not unless Grell arrives!"

"Grell can kill them!?"

"A shinigami's death scythe can kill demons!"

The familiar sound of a chainsaw was like music to my ears. "Grell! Help us!" I saw the red-haired shinigami holding his chainsaw above his head and took off a demon's head. My father and I began slowly cornering the demon's so that Grell could kill them.

Soon there were only two demons left, Henry and Jacob. "Who are you working for?" My dad had Jacob pinned to the wall, his face extremely calm.

"I will never tell you my mistress's name," he spat and my father smirked.

I shoved Henry to Grell and he swiftly cut his head off, a far away look in the shinigami's eyes and a smile on his face. I walked over to Ciel, who had lost consciousness at some point during the fight.

"Have it your way," he said, grabbing the man and turning to Grell. He pushed Jacob toward him and Grell killed him, still looking dazed.

Instead of the chainsaw disappearing, Grell began to walk toward my father. I looked at the butler; he looked worn out, today had really taken a toll on him.

"Dad? Are you alright?" He nodded as the shinigami walked closer to him. The dazed look in Grell's eyes was beginning to worry me. He raised the chainsaw, about to attack my dad.

"Grell! Grell!" He didn't acknowledge me.

I jumped in front of my dad and attacked Grell. I kicked the chainsaw out of his hands and smacked him. The dazed look left his eyes. "Ow! What was that for?"

"YOU JUST TRIED TO KILL MY DAD!" I smacked him again and looked at the butler. He looked tired. "Dad, why don't you go sit down," I suggested, leading him to the couch.

"I tried to kill Bassie?"

"Yes!" I looked over at Ciel, who was beginning to stir. "Does anyone know how to take care of a broken leg?"

"I do," my father said and stood. He left the room and came back with two straight boards and two pieces of rope.

"Where do you get the boards?" Call me crazy, but I didn't think Ciel would have two boards laying around.

"The floor," he answered simply. He looked much more alert as he gently realigned Ciel's leg. The boy awoke screaming and I sat next to him, brushing his hair out of his face and whispering sweet nothings. My father placed the boards on the sides of his leg and tightly tied them to the limb with the rope.

"Grell?" I raised my head to glare at the shinigami.

"Yes?"

"Why did you tell me that Ciel was going to kill my dad?" Ciel's eyes widened and my father stared at me in shock.

"What?!" I placed my hand on Ciel's forehead, not looking at him. My eyes were glued to Grell, waiting for his answer.

"Because he did!"

"You were the one about to kill my dad."

"I go into a frenzy when I see enough blood," he defended, crossing his arms. "Red is the most beautiful color ever." I had a feeling he didn't realize he was still talking.

"How was Ciel supposed to kill him when he was unconscious?"

"He ordered Bassie to kill the demons, something he couldn't do. So I showed up and ended up killing Bassie," he explained.

"So you killed my dad?"

"I suppose." He gathered his chainsaw and disappeared.

"We need to leave," my father said.

"No, you need to rest," I said, pointing at him. "You look like you're about to pass out."

"I'll be fine," he insisted and picked Ciel up. "Go and gather your things, I'm going to put my lord in the carriage."

"Ciel?" I looked at him, waiting for his opinion on the matter.

"He's right. The house is in shambles and people are going to notice," he said and allowed my father to carry his out of the house. I ran up the stairs and to my room. I threw my things into my duffel bag and bookbag and ran back down the stairs to the carriage. My dad took the bags and I looked inside to see Ciel laying down on one of the seats.

I helped my dad as we packed and carried them outside.

Not long after, we were traveling. I sat with Ciel's head in my lap. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I'm not mad at you," he said softly.

"Try to get some sleep," I smiled and kissed his forehead. I watched as he fell asleep.

I wondered how he would feel if I was right. I really hoped I wasn't.

* * *

**I got really excited and wrote this chapter in one day. Did you guys like it? What is it that Laurel hopes she's wrong about? You'll probably find out in chapter fourteen!**

**I use the word kill way too much in this chapter... oh well. **

**Thank you MisaTheOtaku84, VampireSiren, Cheshire2290, MsGeekNerd, MysteriouslyMe978, Dark Ace Raven, and pinkyndx for reviewing!**

**Thank you all for reading and please review!**


	13. Bedridden Ciel

We arrived at the manor a few hours later. Ciel awoke as the carriage stopped and my father opened the door. His head was still in my lap and he brought his hand up to cover his eye. I hadn't realized he didn't have it on. "Dad, do you have a spare eyepatch?" I looked at my father, who was looking much better than he had right after the fight. I guess demons needed time to restore their energy.

"I'm afraid I do not," he said and picked up Ciel. I climbed out of the carriage and the three of us walked into the manor.

"Master! Sebastian! Laurel!" Finny smiled and ran over to us. When he saw the condition we were in, the smile slid off of his face. "What happened to you?"

"Young Master fell down the stairs at the townhouse," the butler answered.

"Miss Laurel! Are you alright?" Finny looked worried. What was wrong with me? "Your neck is bleeding!"

Damn it, that pervert cut me. I raised my hand to the side of my neck and found sliced skin, blood trickling from the wound. "I didn't notice. I must have cut myself somewhere. Well, I'm going to go to my room. Bye Dad. Bye Ciel," I said and kissed Ciel's forehead before going upstairs.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed when my father knocked on the door. He came in with a first aid kit. "May I tend to your wound?" He set the kit next to me and got onto one knee in front of me.

I nodded and tilted my head to let my father clean my cut. "How's Ciel?"

"He's resting. He should heal in approximately three weeks," he dabbed an disinfectant on the cut, which stung.

"Three weeks? Don't bones usually take six to mend?" He began wrapping gauze around my neck.

"For a human, yes. Demons heal faster," he said, finishing and taking a step away from me.

"Do you need help with the luggage?"

"I've already brought them in," he said. He pointed behind me. I turned and sure enough, my two bags sat on the floor next to my bed.

"What? How?"

"Demons are very fast," he chuckled.

"I can tell," I stood and grabbed the bookbag, pulling out new clothes.

My dad left and I changed. I laid back on the pink bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Laurel." I opened my eyes slightly, but quickly shut them and groaned when they met light. "Laurel, Young Master wishes to see you."

I opened my eyes again and found my father standing by my bed. "Is he feeling any better?"

"He isn't in pain." I took that for a yes.

"Alright," I said, standing. "Lead the way."

We left my room and walked down the hallway. My father stopped and knocked on the door in front of him. "Young Master?"

"Come in, Sebastian." My father opened the door and we walked in. Ciel sat on his bed, leaning back on the headboard with his right leg sticking out straight in front of him. He looked at me with his mismatched eyes and smiled. I smiled sadly and walked to his bedside.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." My father was gone and I looked down at the boy. "What's wrong?" He took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"I was worried about you," I said.

Ciel frowned and pulled me down to sit next to him. "I was worried about you too. Especially after that demon put his hands on you," he growled the last part and looked at me.

I kissed his cheek. "Yeah, that definitely wasn't my favorite part of today."

"What was?"

"Right now," I said and kissed his forehead.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm tired, but other than that I'm fine," I said, looking into his concerned eyes.

"You should go rest."

"I'm fine."

"You should go rest," he repeated firmly.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," I sighed and kissed his forehead. I got up from the bed and left his bedroom, walking back to mine. I opened the door and collapsed on the bed. I pulled the blanket over me and was quickly asleep.

* * *

The woman glared at the demon in front of her. "What do you mean they're dead? All of them?"

Her minion trembled at her harsh words. "Yes, Mistress, they killed them all."

She stood and picked the demon up by his collar. "Are they both alive?"

"Yes, but it seems... they have someone else with them. A woman."

She eyes widened. "It isn't his daughter is it?"

"George and the search team believe it is," he whispered. The woman dropped the demon and he backed away, cowering before his mistress.

"I want them dead! All of them! I WANT THEM DEAD!"

* * *

(Ciel's POV)

I ate my breakfast in my bed. Sebastian stood by my bed. "Is Laurel awake yet?"

"Not yet, my lord," the demon said.

After breakfast, Sebastian brought me paperwork. I groaned inwardly and spent the morning completing the papers.

It was midday when I asked my butler the question.

"I shall go wake her," he said and left my room.

I felt bad for her, yesterday was more strenuous on her than she showed.

* * *

(Sebastian's POV)

I knocked on Laurel's door, making sure she wasn't awake before I went in. I received no answer and opened her door. I saw my daughter laying in her bed, her back to me. "Laurel?" I knew she was awake. Her breathing was too fast.

She didn't answer but I heard a whimper come from her, as if she was trying not to cry. I walked to the other side of her bed. "Laurel, what's wrong?" I heard her shakily exhale and I pulled the blanket down so that I could see her face. Her red eyes were blood shot and she looked up at me. Tears glistened on her face and the sheets were wet from her crying.

She began sobbing.

* * *

(Laurel's POV)

I was right...

How was Ciel going to take this? My dad?

I heard someone knock on my door. I was silent, I didn't think I could use my voice.

"Laurel?" I heard my dad's voice as he closed the door. He walked over to the bed. "Laurel, what's wrong?" He pulled down the blanket and I looked up at him. I was right. I didn't want to tell him about it. I didn't want to tell anyone. I knew I would have to eventually.

I was right.

Before I knew it, I was sobbing.

"I was right!"

* * *

(Ciel's POV)

Sebastian walked into my room. His face was as emotionless as ever but his eyes were full of worry. "Sebastian?"

"She won't tell me what's wrong. She's laying in her bed, crying, and she won't tell me why. All she will say is 'I was right'."

"Laurel's crying?" My butler nodded. "Take me to her."

* * *

**Okay, extremely short chapter, but I had to be evil and leave it at a cliffhanger. Chapter fourteen will probably be up tomorrow. Maybe tonight if you guys are lucky and if I can write a chapter in four hours... **

**Last minute guesses! I want to hear them!**

**I have fallen in love! With an album... my life basically revolves around music. 'Scripted' by Icon For Hire. BEST. ALBUM. EVER. **

**Thank you MsGeekNerd, pinkyndx, XxPersephoneAngelsxX, Dark Ace Raven, and Paxloria for reviewing!**

**Thank you all for reading and please review!**


	14. News

(Laurel's POV)

Someone knocked on my door and I assumed it was my dad again. The door opened but I refused to roll over.

"Laurel?" I heard my dad's concerned voice.

"I was right."

"Right about what?" I jumped as I heard Ciel's voice.

"What are you doing here? You need to be in bed!" I sat up. The boy was being carried by my father. He looked down at me, worried. "Set him on the bed, Dad," I patted the spot next to me and the butler set him there.

"What's wrong?"

I clutched my stomach and looked away from the two men. I found sudden interest in the pink blanket.

"You can tell me anything," Ciel put his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It has obviously made you incredibly upset. I think it would be best if you told us," my father said.

"I was... I was raped. And... I'm pregnant," I said quietly.

* * *

Ciel and my dad had gotten me out of bed. They left shortly after I told them.

I stood in front of the mirror, my shirt pulled up to show the tiniest bump on my otherwise flat stomach. I hoped the fight hadn't messed up the baby. Or the time travel. I had done so much in the past month that could have messed with the baby's development. But was it different for babies that were a quarter demon? I would have to ask my dad.

I sighed and pulled the shirt down. I left my room and walked downstairs.

"Hi, Laurel!" I looked at the chef at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey. You haven't destroyed the kitchen have you?"

"If you're asking if I've cooked, then the answer is no. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said and walked to the surprisingly undamaged kitchen.

* * *

(Ciel's POV)

She's pregnant? There's going to be a baby in the house? She was raped? I felt so bad for her. What would happen after she had her rapist's child? Would she love it? Of course she would, it was her child too. I'll be there for her. I didn't want her to lose her happiness like I did. I won't let her. Not after she gave me mine back.

* * *

(Laurel's POV)

I knocked on Ciel's door.

"Come in." I opened his door and stepped into his bedroom. He smiled when he saw me. I walked to his bed.

"Hey," I looked down at him.

"Sit." I sat next to him. I took his hand and laced our fingers.

We sat like that for a while. We didn't talk, didn't move, just enjoyed each other's company.

"I'm sorry," Ciel said. I looked at him, confused.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry for what you went through."

I smiled and hugged him. "You have nothing to be sorry for," I whispered in his ear. Ciel didn't say anything and we went back to sitting silently.

* * *

(Sebastian's POV)

My daughter is going to have a child. A child that will never know its father because no one knows who the father is.

I knocked on Laurel's door. She didn't answer and I opened the door. I closed it when I saw that she wasn't there. I walked to my master's room and knocked on his door. I opened it once I was granted permission and saw my daughter sitting next to the boy.

"Hey, Dad," Laurel smiled at me. "I have a question for you."

"And that question would be?"

"Is development different if the baby is part demon?"

"Perhaps. I have only observed one pregnancy," I answered, thinking back to the months before Laurel was born. "Would you still like to prepare supper?"

"Yeah," Laurel stood and kissed my master's forehead. She joined me at the doorway and we walked to the kitchen.

* * *

(Laurel's POV)

I felt my dad's eyes on my back as I began cutting vegetables. I turned to him. "Do you have a problem with me doing things? Because I should point out that I have been pregnant the whole time I've been here."

My father sighed and turned back to the meat he was currently decorating in spices. I had the urge to sneeze when the smell wafted across the room to me.

He put the meat in the oven and began cleaning up. He walked over to me and took the knife. "Go sit down, I'll finish this."

"I can do it," I insisted.

"Go sit."

I sighed, realizing he wasn't going to let me cook. I stepped away from the cutting board and walked out of the kitchen, where I found Finny.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad thinks I shouldn't do anything." I walked upstairs and retrieved my iPod. I turned on some music and stood in front of the mirror. I lifted the shirt so that I could see the baby bump. I lightly touched it.

"I hope you like music, because you're definitely going to be hearing a lot of it," I said and lowered my shirt.

* * *

I ate with the servants. I didn't understand how Ciel could eat alone. I sat in between Mey-rin and Tanaka, the other two boys on the other side of the table. The four had looked at me strangely when I first joined them but didn't say anything.

I went back to my room after dinner and laid down on the bed.

I was pregnant. I was going to be a mother. I couldn't believe it.

* * *

The woman stared at the men standing in front of her. She turned her attention to a man with black hair and piercing red eyes. "George, I want you to destroy them."

The man bowed. "We will kill the two mortals and send the other back to hell, my mistress." The woman smirked and placed a hand on the man's head.

"I would expect nothing less of you," she said.

"Mistress, what should we do about the servants?" She looked at the demon that had spoken. He looked back at her with nervous eyes.

"Kill them," she said simply. "Now go." George straitened and the group of men turned and walked out of the large, dark room. The woman smiled and leaned back in her chair. "Soon they will be dead and my mission will be complete."

* * *

**How was that for a surprise!? This was actually the first thing I decided to have happen when I was thinking of things to put in this story.**

**This chapter is horrible! It's short and all over the place and I'm sorry! And I said it would be up yesterday! My mind has been on other stories. I think I may start writing a new one before this story is over. Maybe. I don't really like to work on multiple stories but I really want to start another one.**

**Okay, baby name time. I haven't decided what to name this bundle of confusing emotions yet. I know what gender it will be, but I'm not telling.**

**The options are:**

**For a girl:**

**1. Hazel**

**2. Quinn**

**3. Blayne**

**4. Morgandy **

**5. Ashlyn**

**For a boy:**

**1. Julian**

**2. Adrian**

**3. Atticus**

**4. Stone**

**5. Roman **

**Review and let me know which name you like best for each gender or have a suggestion!**

**I used to have four cats, but one ran away in May... And he has returned! My mom and I are really happy to have him back because he was my dad's cat before my dad died. He's one of the reasons that this is late... sorry, I've just been playing with him.**

**Thank you pinkyndx, VampireSiren, Paxloria , MysteriouslyMe978, Chesire2290, MsGeekNerd, and Dark Ace Raven for reviewing!**

**Thank you all for reading and please review and tell me what I should name the baby!**


	15. An Order

**Warning: Crappy Chapter Ahead**

* * *

(Laurel's POV)

A month flew by at the Phantomhive manor. The only way to tell that anything had changed was the fact that Ciel's leg had healed and my ever-growing stomach. With my pregnancy more noticeable, the staff had found out the story.

I walked down the path in the garden with Ciel. We were silent. Lately, we had been spending more together, just thinking in each other's embrace.

We found ourselves at the roses. We sat on the bench and put my head on my his shoulder. I lightly squeezed the hand I was holding and the boy looked at me. I took the opportunity to kiss him.

"What was that for?" Ciel smiled and I squeezed his hand again.

"Being the best, well, only boyfriend I've had," I returned his smile and placed my hand on my stomach. "Are you sure you don't mind?" I looked away from him.

Ciel sighed and held my chin, making me look at him. "I already told you, I will treat this child as if it were my own," he said, his hand leaving my chin to join mine on my stomach.

I looked into his crimson eye. "I love you," I said softly.

He looked at me for a moment before bringing his lips to mine. His tongue slid into my open mouth and my eyes closed. He pulled away and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I love you, Laurel." I shivered as his breath fanned over my ear.

* * *

"What are you two doing?" I watched as the maid and gardener ran from bedroom to bedroom, leaving the doors open wide. The two squeaked and faced me.

"We're trying to find a bedroom for your baby, yes we are," Mey-rin said.

"You do know the baby won't be born for another seven months, right?" Why were they worrying about something like that? I hadn't done anything baby related yet.

"We know, we're just excited!" Finny smiled at me.

"Well, let's not worry about that just yet," I smiled and walked to Ciel's study. I knocked and waited for his permission.

"Come in." I opened and walked to his desk.

"Your staff is currently trying to find a room for the baby," I said, sitting down in a chair across from his.

Ciel sighed. "I wish they would just do their jobs." He stood and walked over to me, holding out his hand to help me stand. I kissed his cheek. He smiled and moved his head to kiss me.

* * *

"I really don't want to do this," I grumbled and leaned against Ciel in the carriage.

"Nor do I," he glared at my smirking father sitting across from us.

I tugged slightly on the dark blue dress as if that would make it more comfortable. I despised dresses. My dad had forced me into one and shoved Ciel and I into a carriage to go to a ball. How wonderful. Dresses and dancing, two of my least favorite things.

"Master, you haven't made a public appearance in quite some time. You wouldn't want people to talk about you, would you?" My father looked at Ciel, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

The boy sighed and looked down at his blue suit. "I suppose not."

I looked up at the young demon. "Absolutely _no __dancing_." Ciel smiled.

"I agree," he kissed my forehead.

* * *

"Shit," I cursed under my breath when we stepped inside. I never did well in front of crowds and there had to be at least two hundred people here. People were popping out of the woodwork to talk to Ciel. I decided to stay silent and look pretty while holding the earl's arm as he greeted them. My dad stood near us and smirked.

We eventually made our way to an empty balcony. I let go of Ciel's arm and walked over to the railing, propping my elbow on it. I rested my head on my hand and looked out at the host's backyard. "I hate people," I muttered, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"I'm a person," he said, his voice close to my ear.

"No, you're a demon," I corrected, spinning to face him. I quickly brought my lips to his and then to his ear. "My demon."

* * *

(Ciel's POV)

I stared out the window, absentmindedly stroking Laurel's hair while her sleeping body leaned against mine. I loved her, I truly loved her. She made my black heart beat faster when she was near and never failed to bring a smile to my face. I looked down at her and hoped she felt the same way.

We arrived at the manor. I picked up Laurel and carried her to her room, laying her in her bed. I bent down and kissed her forehead before going to my room and going to sleep.

* * *

The woman watched as George and his group walked into the room, their heads down. "Well?" She stood and approached her minion.

"We failed," George said softly as his mistress caressed his cheek. His eyes closed tightly as he felt the woman stop. She growled and smacked the demon.

"It's been a month!" He looked at her, his left cheek bright red.

"We do have useful information," he said. The woman stared at him, waiting for the demon to continue. "The earl cares deeply for Sebastian's daughter."

His mistress smiled wickedly. "So, if we kill her, the demons will be vulnerable." George looked at her and reluctantly nodded. Her smile grew. "Kill her."

George sighed softly and the group began to leave the room. 'A child. She's just a child. And we are going to kill her,' he thought as he closed the door behind him. 'Unless I warn them.'

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter had a long wait (especially for how short it is). I have writer's block and am getting ready for school. **

**Updates on this story will probably slow down a little because I started a new story called 'Opposites Attract' and I start school in ten days. NO! I don't want to go back! **

**Thank you pinkyndx, Cheshire2290, Dark Ace Raven, Paxloria, PrincessLinnyBinny, MysteriouslyMe978, Guest, Becky, Arisa, and Guest for reviewing!**

**Arisa: I like weird names for boys too. You guys will find that out later (if you haven't already)...**

**Thank you all for reading! Please review and tell me what to name the baby!**


	16. Fleeing

(Laurel's POV)

I sat on the bench, looking at the white roses, when I heard the bushes rustle behind me. I stood and watched as a man stepped out from the shrubbery. He stared at me with crimson eyes framed by blonde hair. He smiled slightly when he saw me and seemed relieved. I took a step back as he walked closer.

"One more step and I scream," I threatened as he moved forward. He sighed and stayed still. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is George," he said, bowing.

"You didn't answer my second question and I know you're a demon," I said, crossing my arms.

"I came to warn you."

"Of what?"

"There are demons trying to kill you."

I laughed. "Tell me something I don't know," I said. "Are you one of them?" I took another step away from the blonde demon, bracing myself for his attack.

"No, well yes, but I don't want to kill you," George said. "I'm supposed to kill you but I'm not going to."

"I've got my eyes on you," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"I would expect nothing less of Sebastian's daughter," the blonde demon chuckled.

"Laurel, are you ov-" Ciel stopped talking as he saw George. The boy scowled and stood in front of me protectively. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Ah, the earl," George said, taking a step back. "I assure you, I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"Sebastian!" The butler suddenly appeared beside us.

"Your order?"

"Keep an eye on this demon," Ciel said, gesturing to the blonde.

"Yes, my lord," my father said, bowing.

* * *

A few days later, I was walking down the hall when George stopped me.

"We need to leave." The demon was completely serious as I stared at him in confusion.

"Why?"

"It's not safe here. People are trying to kill you," he said. "My mistress sent a group of us on a mission to kill you. They could come at any moment."

"I'll take you to Ciel. He makes the decisions about his home," I said, grabbing his arm and leading him to Ciel's study. I knocked on the door and opened it. I let go of George and walked to the other side of the desk, kissing Ciel's forehead.

I stood next to Ciel as George explained everything to him. He looked at me.

"How quickly can you pack?"

"I'll go get started," I said, leaving Ciel's side and walking to my room. I began speed-walking around my room, gathering my stuff and shoving it into my bags.

I was sitting on my bed when my dad walked into my room. "Are you finished?"

I nodded and he picked up my bags. I stood and followed him down the stairs, where Ciel and George were waiting. I went over to Ciel and we silently walked out of the manor, hand in hand. The blonde demon followed us and the three off us climbed into the carriage, my dad driving.

George sat in the seat across as I rested my head on Ciel's shoulder. We sat in silence for a long while.

"When are we coming back?" Ciel looked down at and George tore his gaze from the window.

"When the threat is eliminated," Ciel answered, kissing my forehead.

"I hope the servants don't destroy the house."

"I have lost the manor once before, I can lose it again," he said.

* * *

We finally stopped after about six hours of being in the carriage. My dad opened the door and helped us out. "I apologize for the condition."

The house that stood in the middle of the forest that we were currently in was smaller than the manor and townhouse, but big enough for the four of us. "I assume it's abandoned," I said, looking at my father. He nodded. I walked up to the house and opened the door. The inside of the house was surprisingly clean. I blamed my father for that because the location suggested that this house was long ago forgotten.

* * *

"What do you mean 'George is gone'!?" The demons in front of the woman all cowered in fear. Her red eyes turned fiery pink while the pupils turned to slits, like a snake.

"W-we believe he told our target because they're missing as well," one man spoke up.

"Why are you here instead of looking for them?!" The demons stared up at their mistress. "GO!"

The demons jumped onto their feet and eagerly ran out of the room while the woman's eyes changed back to normal. She sighed and sat in the chair behind her.

She suddenly let out a frustrated, enraged scream and her right forearm began to burn. "George, you're getting in the way of my mission," she said in her head.

* * *

(George's POV)

'_My mistress wants to kill such a sweet, young demon. She's not even immortal yet!_' I watched as Laurel and Ciel began walking around the house, leaving me with the butler.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was pushed against the wall. "Why are you here?" Sebastian eyes flashed pink and I chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to touch any of you," I said and he let me go.

He scowled and backed away from me. My right forearm began to burn. "George, you're getting in the way of my mission," I heard my mistress's voice in my head.

"Sorry, but I have my own mission," I said under my breath.

* * *

**This will probably be the last update for a while. I'm starting school on Wednesday and I want to pre-write some chapters so that I can (hopefully) update once a week. I know this chapter is ridiculously short and I'm really sorry for the long wait.**

**Thank you Cheshire2290, MysteriouslyMe978, PrincessLinnyBinny, MsGeekNerd, Paxloria, and Arisa (I like strange names for both genders, more so for boys. It probably has something to do with the fact that I have an extremely common name.) for reviewing! **

**I'm kind of stuck right now so I will give you guys a choice: Do you want Laurel to be pregnant for a little while longer or should she have the baby in the next chapter. I don't really have anything exciting planned for her pregnancy. I've actually had my thoughts on events that probably won't happen until chapter thirty or after. Yes, I really have this story planned out.**

**Than you all for reading and please review!**


	17. Julian

(Laurel's POV)

Summer ended quickly and before I knew it, the leaves were on the ground, creating a yellow and red carpet outside the house. Winter came quickly, December bringing cold weather to us.

I had always loved the cold weather and wasn't really affected by it, but I guess that was due to my demon genes.

I was sitting on the velvet couch that I had claimed for naps, since it was closest to the fire and I am basically a cat. I was staring at the fire and I absentmindedly placed a hand on my stomach as the baby kicked. "You're going to be a professional fucking soccer player if you keep it up," I said, looking down at my stomach. The baby kicked hard. Last week, I got a bruise from it kicking me. I was approximately six months pregnant and my little boy or girl was probably going to be born in March.

I felt someone sit next to me and wrap their arm around me while their other hand joined mine on my stomach. The blue gem on his thumb gleamed in the light of the fire and I smiled before looking at Ciel. "Hey," I said softly, kissing his cheek. "Merry Christmas." Yep, it was December twenty-fifth.

Ciel smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back, only to break away and glare at my stomach after a particularly hard kick. "Fucking soccer player," I said.

* * *

Two and a half months of me being beat up internally passed. My stomach kept growing and, at eight and half months pregnant, I felt like I was walking around with a whole watermelon in my stomach. I didn't understand how women could deal with this multiple times. Heartburn, constantly having to pee, cravings. Oh yes, and let's not forget that your breasts fill with milk. I was _not_ enjoying being pregnant.

It was about two in the afternoon when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I chose to ignore it, thinking it was another fake contraction, which were sometimes painful. I continued walking. I stopped when I felt wetness between my legs. I felt liquid run down my legs, creating a puddle on the floor. The pain returned to my abdomen and lasted for about thirty seconds. A realization hit me. This was the real thing. I was going into labor.

"Shit! Ivy!" My dad had convinced a female demon he knew to come over and deliver the baby when the time came. Lucky for me, she got here yesterday.

The next thing I knew, the demon was standing next to me. Ivy picked me up and she moved in a blur.

I was laid down on my bed as another contraction hit.

* * *

I was completely exhausted by the time the baby started crying. The burning and stretching I felt while trying to push the child out of me was too much. Tears were streaming down my face as the demon with black hair stood. I was laying on the bed, my legs bent with the heels of my feet in between the mattress and wooden bed frame. I straightened and closed my legs while backing up to lean against the head board.

I looked at Ivy. She was wiping the bloody mess of birth off of the baby with a cloth. It cried in her arms and flailed its tiny limbs. She whispered lovingly to it and looked up at me, smiling.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," she said, discarding the dirty cloth. I smiled tiredly. I was happy but exhaustion was winning.

I watched as she wrapped him in a blanket and brought him to me. I had no experience with babies, I knew you had to support their heads when you held them or else their necks would snap but that's about it. Ivy showed me how to position my arms before she let me hold him. I smiled as I looked at him. He looked just me. Hair darker than night dusted his head and he looked up at me with crimson eyes. He had stopped crying and stared into my eyes with his, as if trying to see into me.

Again, I had no experience with babies, but I fairly certain that this was not normal. The lack of emotion on his little face, the way he was completely still in my arms. The only movement he made was the shifting of his eyes and he switched his gaze from one of my eyes to the other.

"Hi. I'm your mommy," I smiled at my son. My _son_. I was officially a mother. Wow.

He stared at me a moment longer before giving me what I can best describe as a smirk. It wasn't, I knew it wasn't. I knew babies couldn't smile right after they were born, let alone smirk, but it reminded me of when his grandfather smirked.

My son raised his tiny right arm and lightly touched my cheek. His hand lowered and he fell asleep in my arms.

"Have you thought of a name?" I looked away from the boy in my arms to Ivy. I nodded before returning my attention to my sleeping child. I kissed his forehead.

"I love you... Julian," I said.

* * *

Ivy opened the door. George, Ciel, and my dad walked into the room, my father shutting the door behind him. The happy infant immediately stopped wiggling in my arms as he saw the men. Julian looked up at me. I gave him a reassuring smile and pointed to my dad. "That's your grandpa." I pointed at Ciel. "That-for all intents and purposes- is your daddy." I pointed at George. I didn't really know what he was. We had become friends in the past six months so... "That's your godfather." I immediately laughed at what I had said. I looked up from my son to the blonde demon. "Or is it devilfather?"

The three looked at me in confusion and I realized that Julian was glaring at them. "Oh, that. He won't be happy until you guys talk to him. Dad, come here."

He walked over to the bed and my son began scrutinizing his grandpa. "Hello. It's nice to meet you." My dad, so... butler-like. Julian did his little baby smirk thing again and my dad smirked back. "May I ask what his name is?"

"His name is Julian," I said, forgetting I hadn't told him. My dad nodded and stepped back. "Ciel." I smiled as he stood where my father had moments before. I patted the spot next to me and he sat. He looked down at the bundled infant and smiled.

"Hello, Julian. Did you know you look just like your mother?" My son smirked again and I could have sworn I saw his little head move up and down, slightly nodding. Ciel wrapped his arm around me and we looked down at Julian, smiling.

"George." The blonde demon stepped forward and smiled down at the baby.

"Hello there! You look like you're going to be a Little Sebastian," he said and again, the infant smirked.

"Ciel, would you like to hold him?" He nodded and I showed him where to put his arms then handed Julian to him.

My son looked up at the man that he would be calling 'Dad' for the rest of his eternal life. Julian was still for a moment before squirming. He smiled at Ciel. Truly smiled. Again, I may not have much knowledge about babies, but I knew that a one day old couldn't smile. "Is that normal?" The words slipped out of my mouth and I felt ten crimson eyes on me.

"Yes, it is normal for demon children," Ivy said and Julian smiled again. I felt relieved, now knowing that my child was 'normal'.

Julian raised his hand and placed it over Ciel's eyepatch. The blue-haired teenager next to me looked down at the infant.

"He wants to see what's under it," Ivy said and Ciel held Julian in one arm as his right hand moved to untie the piece of black cloth. His right eye now exposed, my son looked into his mismatched eyes. The pentagram glowed, white against the purple iris.

Julian crimson eyes flickered over to my dad and he smirked.

"My, you are quite intelligent," he said, smirking back to his grandson.

* * *

"Have you found them yet?" The demons shook their heads. "It's been _six_ months and you can't find four demons?!"

"We do know that they hired a demon by the name of Ivy," a brunette said.

"For what purpose?"

"For the purpose of birthing a child," the man finished, sliding back into the group.

"GO! FIND THEM!" The men left the room in a rush, almost slamming the door behind them.

The woman rose, walking behind her throne to the door behind it. "Where are you hiding, Sebastian?" She retrieved her cloak and exited the room, walking down dimly-lit hallways. She approached a heavy door, pulling it open with ease. She slipped outside and closed the door silently. The woman looked around her and pulled up the hood on her cloak, concealing her face. "I will find you." And with those words, she walked into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**THE CHILD HAS BEEN BORN! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I didn't write the birthing of baby Julian, I didn't you guys would really want to read that (Cause believe me, it would have been detailed). And if you did, what the fuck is wrong with you? Just kidding. Have any of you guys seen a live, human birth? It's not very pretty, I can assure you that. **

**I think I'm going to start uploading on Sundays.**

**I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write, what with school and Battle Of The Books. (Battle Of The Books is a club at my school where we read twenty books over a school year and compete in tournaments to test our knowledge of said books against other schools.) **

**Thank you SebastianStalker, Paxloria, Cheshire2290, MysteriouslyMe978, and MsGeekNerd for reviewing!**

**Thank you all for reading and please review!**


	18. Encountering

(Laurel's POV)

My nineteenth birthday.

I was one year away from immortality.

I awoke to Ciel sitting on the edge of my bed, a two week old Julian in his arms. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Good morning," I said, placing a kiss on my son's forehead and my demon's lips.

"Happy birthday," he whispered against my lips. He offered me Julian and I gladly took him.

"Thank you," I looked down at my smiling son.

* * *

The woman dropped to her knees as pain clouded her mind. '_Damn it, George._' Her forearm burned and she knew what was happening. Her mate had laid with another woman.

When she was able to stand again, she looked at the spot where the mark should have been. All she saw was her pale, almost white skin. She covered her arm and began trying to sense them again. Now that he wasn't her mate, she was no longer sensitive to his presence, making it slightly more difficult to find them. '_Oh well, I don't need anything to rely on. I will find my target. I always do._'

* * *

(Laurel's POV)

We all sat in the living room. Ciel and I sat on a couch, George and Ivy on the one across from us. My father sat farther away from the fire in an armchair.

I looked at George and Ivy, who were practically on top of each other. I knew they were now mates but did they really have to do that?

* * *

The woman smirked as she reached the abandoned house. She felt the demons' presence inside. Sebastian, his master, his daughter, George, a woman, and the child.

'_You underestimate me, Sebastian,_' she crept closer, looking into a window. '_I can't believe those idiots didn't find them._' The child looked out the window. He smirked, as if knowing she was there. He looked like his grandfather. '_I will not strike right now._' She stepped away from the glass and began running at an inhuman speed.

* * *

(Laurel's POV)

I looked down at my son. His hand was still on my face. I saw him staring out the window, a smirk on his face. I furrowed my brows at him as he glanced up at me with his crimson eyes.

I looked up at the demons in the room with me. "What?" The four were exchanging glances. My dad looked angry, Ciel and Ivy looked worried. George looked like he needed to throw up. Ivy brushed a few strands of blonde hair off of his forehead and kissed his cheek. With my slightly heightened senses, I heard her whispering to him.

"It's okay. She's gone." Ciel scooted closer to me, wrapping a protective arm around my waist.

I looked at my father, who sat with an indifferent expression on his face but the fury in his eyes and clenched fists in his lap gave him away. My dad was pissed.

"My mistress has found us," George whispered, saying it as if to confirm its truth.

"What?!" I tried to stand but Ciel's arm held me down, putting pressure on my hip and pulling me closer to him.

"Please calm down. She has left," my dad said, saying the last part to George.

Man, I wish I could sense demons. I looked down at Julian, thinking that he would be just as lost as I was. The boy was staring intently at the older demons, a smirk on his face. "You know something, don't you?" His eyes flickered to me. His smirk grew and the gave me a slight nod. I sighed, even my two week old infant knew more than me.

* * *

I kissed my son's forehead before straightening. I absentmindedly ran my hand across the wood of the crib that my dad made. It had been moved to my room, since it had been in the room next to mine, after the other demon's presence today.

Arms wrapped around my waist and I smiled as Ciel rested his head on my shoulder. "Well, hello to you too," I said softly. I spun around in his arms and faced him. He smiled at me and pulled me closer to him. He kissed my forehead. "Someone's had a growth spurt." He was now about three inches taller than me.

"Someone else hasn't."

"I've been this tall since I sixteen. I haven't grown another inch. I'm done. This is as tall as I'll ever be."

"It's a good height," he said before kissing my forehead again.

* * *

(Sebastian's POV)

I felt as though I knew the demon. Their presence felt so... familiar. But different at the same time. Then again, I had met so many over the centuries that I probably knew her.

I heard the light sound of leaves rustling. It being early March, leaves from the previous fall still littered the ground. I was about to dismiss the noise, blaming it on an animal, when I felt the presence of the demon again.

I immediately ran, hoping to catch the demon. George and Ivy followed me.

Then suddenly... it was gone. Vanished. Disappeared into thin air.

* * *

The woman walked into the throne room and a smile crept onto her face. "Hello, Uncle. I was not expecting you."

"I had some spare time so why not come and see my favorite niece," he smiled, standing.

"I'm your only niece."

"How's the mission?"

"I have located them."

"Good. Do you need any more?"

"Fifteen should do it," she nodded.

"I'll have them for you shortly."

"Thank you, Uncle," she smiled again he was gone.

* * *

**I apologize for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. I had severe writer's block on this chapter, so I decided to speed a few things up. I hope to never go this long without uploading again. **

**I'm sorry if this chapter is confusing because of the changing points of view.**

**I have survived school so far, so... yay for that. My friends have recently become addicted to a story I'm writing called Wasteland (me and my stupid brain decided I could handle writing three stories at the same time). They now say that they worry about what goes on in my head. That makes me happy. My goal in life is to disturb people and so far I'm succeeding. Do any of you guys like to do that?**

**Any guesses on what the unnamed woman is going to do? Who her uncle is? For all that are wondering, you will find out who she is and why she hates Sebastian and Laurel, I promise. It's just going to take a while. I have things I want to have happen before you guys find out. **

**Thank you Cruly Fries, SebastianStalker, Paxloria, Dark Ace Raven, and Steisz for reviewing!**


End file.
